My Big Sister
by Miraculous Pink Ninja
Summary: Leo, Raph, Mikey, Donnie, April, Casey, Karai, Amelia Smith, Melina Vidal, Kevin Rogers, Ellegard and Popcorn Ryan, and Jewel King enter a mansion ran by a bunch of kids. Why? Because there is a big prize for the two winners. But when you decide that it's a good idea to enter a house that didn't even have a mature adult, things get interesting. HAS CUSSING.
1. Intro

**Hey guys, this is Myla here. I'm a little uncomfortable with what I'm about to do since the I don't feel comfortable with these three hosts together. I mean it sounded so great in when I was writing it but now that I'm posting it I'm having second thoughts. But since I'm doing my best, let's get on. Oh, and for the owners of the OCs and the hosts namely Angel, Hermana, and Wolf, sorry if I didn't do much of a good job. But hey, I could try to make it better as the story goes on. And I'm going to mostly use Wolf as the host since I could read her energy easier than the other two considering she replies on time.**

9

It's a quiet and peaceful ni—

"WHATSUP EVRYONE?!"

In front of a pink house bigger than the biggest in the world, three female hosts stood on a platform made of obsidian with rainbow light from around the edge.

One host was a blonde. She wore a black v neck under a peach blazer, a pair of denim jeans, and black heels. (A/N I got this from "Interviews with TMNT" by Angelxoxo8) "Wolf, not too loud please," she told the other host.

"Oh, sorry, my bad," the other host apologized. She had orange hair, a wolf nose, blue with orange in the middle wolf ears, and a big blue bushy tail with orange spots. She wore a denim skirt, a yellow hoodie, blue-and-orange-striped leggings, and a pair of brown leather boots. "I just wanted to greet the people."

"What people?" Another asked. She had brown hair and she wore a sleeveless white high neck, denim pants, and black hunter boots. (I had to base the design from "Interviews with TMNT" by Angelxoxo8) There really wasn't anyone around the area besides them along with a bunch of cricket noises.

"Oh you know, the people who are reading this fanfic," Wolf (seriously, it's easy to tell who's who here) said.

"Oh yeah, the ones who are reading this fic, that makes a whole lot of sense," the one wearing the white top replied (KS also known as Hermana Kunochi). Her tone was unreadable.

"I don't know if we should be leaving or introducing the contestants," Angel said. "We're kinda underdressed at the moment."

"That's okay, it's not like today is the day the big winner's gonna come," Wolf said coolly. "But anyway, let's get on with the instructions."

"Well that can't be too hard considering that all you have to do is stay as long as possible," Angel said, "and the two who stay the longest are the winners."

"Yeah, that's pretty much it," Hermana said.

Wolf sighed. "Okay," she smiled. It wasn't big but it was bright. "Let's welcome our first contestant: Ellegard Ryan!"

The three spotlights on the three hosts moved to a arch made of pink metal and was hugged by flowers. At the entrance of the arch was a girl wearing a Minecraft hoodie with the hood on, pair of dark blue jeans, white converse, and a pink backpack with a hot pink heart with the texts "BS" in gold (the BS symbol). She also had a black guitar case. The girl removed her hood to reveal her face. She had short brown hair, and white wolf ear and tail with blue ends. She walked through the arch and joined the hosts, who got their spotlights back while she smiled under her own.

"Okay, we don't really know what to say but—" Angel said

"Are you kidding?! She's awesome!" Wolf exclaimed. "She looks just like me!"

"Yeah...we can see that," Hermana said while Angel rolled her eyes.

"So, tell us about yourself, Ellegard," Angel said as she walked past the two hosts.

"Ellie, please," Ellegard said. "But anyway, I'm 16. I was born on October 28. I like singing, dancing, video games, reading, writing, and Ninjitsu. And I have a sister named Popocorn Ryan."

"Oh, we've heard about your sister she's—" Wolf was cut off by Hermana.

"A-a great girl!" Hermana said with a smile, earning a weird look from Ellie, but she shrugged it off.

"So what do you have in your backpack? And love the pink," Angel complimented, changing the subject.

"The pink isn't really my style but it was provided," Ellie said. "But I brought my guitar, a few books, and my journal. Oh, and a few clothes."

"Well we hope that you know how to wash your clothes 'cause there's no washing machine in there," Hermana said.

"Wait what?" Ellie asked. Someone behind her put on a blindfold and brought her inside the house.

"See you soon!" Hermana and Angel said.

9

Ellie was put down on a cream sofa. And the person that brought her there ran to a trap door under the table and locked it. Ellie was firing questions at the empty room. But she stopped when she heard a voice.

"Ellegard," came a female voice (for those who can't imagine, I suggest that it's Tara Storng voicing Twilight Sparkle).

"W-who's there?" Ellie asked.

"Take off the blindfold," the voice commanded and Ellie did as told. The room was small and had white walls with light pink polka dots, a wooden floor, and hot pink fringes. In from of her was a wooden table with a table cloth the same as the walls. On it was a box of tissue, a mic, and an empty glass bowl. "I am Big Sister. But you could call me BS or Achi (A/N atsi)."

"I think I'll just go with BS," Ellie said. "And may I ask, whey is there so much pink in here?"

"Because I love pink. But anyway, if you have any gadget with you, I suggest that you put it inside the bowl or I evict you from this house."

"Well lucky me 'cause I don't have one at the moment."

"Good. Now, welcome to my house. You stay here until you are evicted but if you are lucky, you might become a big winner. The place you are in right now is called the confession room. No one but me can hear you. You are now a LitSi or a little sibling in my house. And before you go into the main room, I need to tell you that communication to the outside world isn't allowed. The main room is at the end of the hall. And I trust that you don't go inside the other door. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good, you may go."

It was only now did Ellie notice that there was a wooden door behind her with a gold knob. She walked through the door only to meet a small hallway with the same design as the room earlier. There was a door at the end of the hall and another a few feet away. She didn't dare to enter the other room. Not now.

When she wet through the door at the end of the hall, there was a big room, like a living room of a cozy home. The walls were cream and there were windows painted all over with different sights in each one. On the wall was a TV with a moving heart pattern showing. On the left of the TV was three red hearts glowing white same goes for the right. Above the TV was a red heart that was also glowing white. Across the room was a cream sofa with colorful cushions, colorful bean bags. a pink and red heart-shaped rug under a wooden coffee table and on a hard wood floor.

Ellie went around the bend that went left and met the kitchen connected to the dinning room. The table was made of quartz and so was the stove. The chairs were like sofas. And maybe they were as soft as sofas, too. Ellie had to check it out later. At the upper corner of the kitchen, there was another TV just like the one in the living room.

Then she saw a bend that went right and went there. There was a spacious hallway. The space was enough to fit two people stretching their arms to the side. On the left of the hall was a pink door with a sign that said "girls' room" on it while a blue one was one the right with a sign saying "boys' room" on it. At the end of the hall was sunlight. Ellie flowed it to see a pool and green walls. Above it all was a big sunroof. Then she noticed that there was a big room on the pool's right that said "activity room" on the wooden door. Man Ellie wished that she brought a swimsuit.

She went back to the girls' room and opened it. The wallpaper was pink and there were hardwood floors. There were 10 pink canopy beds, and for each one came with a wooden cabinet, a pink vanity, and pink and white sheets. There was another TV across the beds. At the end of he room, there was another door. Ellie went through it to meet the bathroom which was covered ceramic tiles. Ellie went back in a decided to pick the bed closest to the air condiotioning, which was the 3rd one from the door. She unpacked her stuff and went to the dining room to try out the chairs.

9

When Ellie was inside the house, which was sound proof, Hermana and Angel sighed in relief.

"Hey, I still wanted to talk to her," Wolf whined.

"Well then that's too bad, 'cause I see the next contestant: Kevin Rogers!" Hermana said.

Back at the arch, there was a boy with straight black and blue hair, pale skin, and freckles. He wore a white short sleeve under a light blue plaid shirt, blue jeans, gray trainers, and a pink backpack with the BS symbol . He made his way through the arch and onto the stage.

"Hey there, Kevin, welcome to the show. Tell us about yourself," Hermana said.

"Okay, my full name is Kevin Anothony Standish Rogers. I'm sixteen, I have a little sister named Alex, and I hate the bag," he said.

"But it's pink!" Angel said.

"That's the reason why I don't like it. It's pink!"

"Well you're going to have to deal with that until you leave. Buh-bye," Wolf said as she waved good bye to him as he was blindfolded and taken away.

9

Just like Ellie, Kevin was placed on a cream sofa. Kevin got impatient and removed the blindfold, but his holder was fast, he/she was gone before Kevin could undo the knot on the blindfold.

"Aw, c'mon!" Kevin excalimed at all the pink and he slouched on the sofa.

"Welcome to my house, Kevin," said BS

"Who are you!? Where am I?! And why is there so much pink?!" He exclaimed.

"Calm down, by the time you enter the big room, there will be no pink. Now, put all your gagets in the bowl."

"I don't have any," he mumbled, thinking that BS wouldn't hear.

"Okay." This surprised Kevin. "I am BS. And again, welcome to my house. You stay here until you are evicted but if you are lucky, you might become a big winner. The place you are in right now is called the confession room. No one but me can hear you. You are now a LitSi or a little sibling in my house. And before you go into the main room, I need to tell you that communication to the outside world isn't allowed. The main room is at the end of the hall. And I trust that you don't go inside the other door. Buh-bye."

"Wait, BS. BS? BS?" Kevin sighed. He got up and went through the door and into the main room. He was relived that there wasn't as much pink as before but there was still pink. He went around the bend and on the dinning room chair, he saw Ellie slouching on the chair in pleasure while reading a book.

"Um, excuse me?" Kevin said, making Ellie jump.

Ellie turned around and saw Kevin. "Oh, it's just you," she exhaled as she sat back on the seat, properly this time. She found the chair as soft as marshmallows and smells like candy.

"Uh, have we met before?" Kevin asked as he walked to Ellie and sat on a chair beside her.

"No. But you're not part of the Foot so I could call you a friend," Ellie said as she looked at Kevin.

"Heh, yeah... About that..." Kevin started.

"About what?" Ellie asked.

"Uh, never mind. I-it's not important," Kevin stated.

Ellie blinked before turning back to her book. "Oh, okay. But you better unpack the boys' room is over there," she said blankly and pointed to the blue door down the hall.

"Thanks?" Kevin said as he got up and walked to the boy's room.

When he entered, he was thankful that it wasn't pink, like the girls' room. Ellie left the door wide open so he could easily look inside. The walls and floor were blue a different shade for each. There were 10 beds but not canopy beds just beds with blue and light blue sheets. Each came with a dresser with a mirror on top. Across the beds was a TV screen. At the other side of the room was a door. And like Ellie, Kevin got curious and looked into the door only to find a bathroom. So he decided to pick the bed closest to the bathroom just in case he needed to go in the middle of the night and unpack then join Ellie in the dining room.

9

"Hey, I wasn't done asking him," Hermana said after Kevin was dragged into the house.

"Well we don't have all night so let's welcome our next contestant: Leonardo Lee!" Ellie announced.

At the arch stood an emerald green mutant turtle who wore a blue leather jacket, a blue mask, a pair of black kakhis, and a black backpack on his back with the BS symbol. He walked on stage.

"Welcome, Leonardo, I'm you're biggest fan. You know that?" Angel asked dreamily.

"Um...thanks?" He replied.

"Okay, before anything else, tell us more about yourself, Leonardo," Hermana said.

"Please, you could call me Leo. I'm 15 and I have a little brother named Luke," he replied.

"Okay, mind telling us whats in your bag?" Wolf asked.

"Well, I packed some clothes, some Space Heroes comics, a camera, a phone, and a picture of my family." The hosts froze at the sound of gadgets. "Did I forget something?"

"Oh, nothing," Angel said, playing with her hair, "It's just that gadgets aren't allowed in the house."

"Wait, what?" Leo asked. But someone turned his mask around so he couldn't see through the eye holes and pushed him into the house.

9

As soon as Leo was placed on the sofa, her turned his mask to meet the confession room.

"Welcome, Leonardo," said BS.

"Hello?" Leo asked.

"I have been told that you bear gadgets and these items are strictly forbidden in my house so please put them in the glass bowl. Do not fret, I'll give them to your family." Leo did as told, not wanting to get evicted. "Good. Now, welcome to my house. You stay here until you are evicted but if you are lucky, you might become a big winner. The place you are in right now is called the confession room. No one but me can hear you. You are now a LitSi or a little sibling in my house. And before you go into the main room, I need to tell you that communication to the outside world isn't allowed. The main room is at the end of the hall. And I trust that you don't go inside the other door. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Big Sister," Leo said respectfully before entering the main room.

Apparently, Leo was a little too loud because Kevin and Ellie heard the creaking of the door from the dining room. The two were in the middle of a conversation about the pink in the house when they heard it. They both got up and met with Leo in the living room, who was looking around.

"Hey there," greeted Ellie.

"'Sup?" Greeted Kevin.

"Um, hi?" Greeted Leo, giving a small wave.

"I'm Ellie, and this is Kevin. So you're a LitSi, too?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Leo shrugged.

"Well, congrats, Kevin," Ellie said as she turned to said teen, "you have a roommate. Hope you two get along well," Ellie said as she left the scene.

"What's with her?" Leo asked.

"I dunno but anyway, c'mon, I'll show you to the boys' room," Kevin said as he led Leo to the boys' room.

Leo picked the bed nearest to the door, that way, in there was ever an emergency, he'll be out in a jiffy. While he was unpacking, Kevin noticed that his bag was black and not pink.

"Hey, how is your bag not pink?" He asked.

Leo looked at him with questioning eyes. "Becuase I'm a boy," his brows furrowed.

"But-but why is mine pink?!" Kevin gestured to his bag on his dresser.

Leo shrugged, "I dunno." This made Kevin faint in anger and annoyance. Leo walked over to him and asked, "Are you okay?"

9

"Let's hope BS doesn't get too harsh with poor ol' Leo," Angel whined.

"What?" Wolf asked.

"Uh, nothing! Ahem, let's just welcome our next contestant: Melina Vidal!" Angel announced.

At the arch stood a girl with long waving dark hair in a high pony and wearing a lilac hairband . She wore a lilac blouse over a white tank top, a black and white striped skirt, black leggings, purple tennis, and a pink backpack with the BS symbol. She walked over to the stage.

Hermana and Melina began talking in Melina's language, leaving the other two utterly confused.

"Hermana, mind translating fro us...?" Wolf asked.

"Oh, right. I told her to tell us more about herself. She said that her full name is Melina Ines Kwanson Vidal, she's 15, and some people like call her cute.

"Can't argue with that, she really is cute," Angel complimented. "Oh, can you translate that to her please?"

Hermana nodded and translated what Angel said to Melina, who replied and Hermana translated as "Thank you."

"Your welcome," Wolf replied. And again, Hermana was translating, making Melina smile.

But then she said something else and she and Hermana began talking again before someone put a blindfold on Melina and took her away in the middle of the conversation.

9

Melina was put on the couch like everyone else, then after the same introduction from BS in a different language, she was off.

In the kitchen, Leo was explaining to Ellie and Kevin about his war versus toasters when they heard the door creak open. They all went—raced to the door. Kevin won and came eye to eye with Melina. They started talking in their own language before Kevin kissed Melina. Leo just crossed his arms and shook his head while Ellie ran to the toilet. After 5 seconds, Melina pulled away and told Kevin something in their unique language. Leo didn't know what they said but whatever it was made Kevin frown.

After a few more minutes of talking, Melina ended up picking the bed closest to the door and listening carefully to the others in the living room, where they stayed since they expected more people to come.

9

"What did she say?" Angel asked.

"Oh, she said that her boyfriend is Kevin," Hermana replied "I just reminded her that Lovey-Dovey stuff isn't allowed in the house."

"Oh..." Wolf said in understanding.

"Let's just welcome our next contestant: Popcorn Ryan!" Angel announced.

At the arch stood a girl with frizzy bright blond hair in a pony with a yellow ribbon, yellow and white ears and tail. She was wearing a smiley face top, black leggings, converse, and a pink backpack with the BS symbol on it. She ran on the stage as fast as she could go in excitement.

"HELLO, WOOOOOOOORLD!" She excalimed. Angel and Hermana covered their ears at the volume.

"She's just like you, Wolf," Angel said.

"Thank you," Popcorn and Wolf said, which made them giggle.

"Tell us about yourself, Popcorn," Wolf said.

"I'm turning 16, I have a sister, and you can call me Pop. Corn is my middle name," Popcorn said.

"Well hello and goodbye!" Hermana waved as Pop was blindfolded and brought inside.

9

Back inside, Melina stayed quiet until the door swung open and then there was a loud—

"POPCORN RYAN IS IN THE HOUSE!"

"Pop?" Ellie asked as she looked at her sister head to toe.

"Ellie!" Pop excalimed as she hugged Ellie.

"What are you doing here?" Ellie asked when they pulled away.

"I'm going to bring the awesomeness into THE HOUSE!" Pop replied doing some hip hop dance moves and spinning on the floor on her head. When she was done, there was introductions and a little awkwardness with Melina.

"Hi...I'm...Pop...nice...to...meet...you..." Pop said slowly so that Melina could understand, you just stared wide-eyed.

Melina's eyelids half dropped. "You know I could speak English, right?" She asked, surprising everyone but Kevin.

"That's mah girl!" Kevin said as he kissed her again. Only to have her clear her throat in response, making him pull away and chuckle sheepishly. By now, they were the only ones in the room while the others moved into the girls room to talk. Pop had picked the bed 4th from the door so that she was close to the bathroom and her sister. Ellie, Pop, and Leo all sat on the bed nearest to the door and began a conversation.

9

"Seriously?" Wolf asked.

"Yes," Hermana replied. "Let's welcome our next contestant and my personal favorite: Raphael Robinson!"

At the arch was an anne green mutant turtle wearing a red mask, a red v neck, a black vest, a pair of black khakis, and the same backpack as Leo. He walked up to the stage.

"Welcome!" Hermana said dreamily, earning an eye roll from Angel.

"Tell us about yourself, Raphael," Wolf said.

"You can call me Raph—" he replied.

"Okay, good bye!" Angel waved as Raph was taken away.

"Hey!" Hermana exclaimed.

"You're welcome... You're welcome..." Angel sang while doing a little dance (from Moana).

9

Kevin and Melina were taking in the living room when they heard footsteps. They each grabbed a cushion and waited at the door.

3

2

1

Creak...—Bam!

Raph was hit in the face by a purple cushion. When he was about to go all mad on Kevin, Melina hit him from behind. So now, he was going to go all mad on both of them. Both ran for the girls' room for cover.

In the girls' room, Pop, Leo, and Ellie were debating about which was the coolest: Harry Potter, TMNT, or Space Heroes when Kevin and Melina came in and shut the door, barricading it with their bodies.

"Okay, what did the two of you do this time?" Leo asked.

"Did BS get angry at her two little LitSis for disobeying her rule?" Ellie mocked.

"Well...about that—" Kevin started.

"You two come out this instant or I'll pound your heads until they're ashes!" Raph exclaimed from the other side.

"We bashed him with cushions when he came in," Melina stated.

"Open! Open!"

"You're on your own," the three said before hiding under the beds.

At that moment, Raph was able to open the door, slamming Kevin and Melina to the wall in the process.

"Where are you?!" He asked while panting.

The door closed a little, just enough to expose the flat couple.

"Is it safe to come out yet?" Pop asked, making Raph jump.

"Yeah, he's scared of you now, so I'm sure," Ellie replied as she, Pop, and Leo left their hiding places.

"Hey, I'm Leo," Leo said, extending his hand, "and this is Pop and Ellie." Both sent their greetings and waves.

"Raph," Raph replied, shaking Leo's hand when he was done, he asked, "Have any of you seen a brunette and her boyfriend by any chance?"

"Oh, you mean the ones who are sneaking out the door?" Ellie asked sarcastically.

Raph turned to see Kevin and Melina about to leave the room. His eyes were on fire and he started chasing them again after tossing his bag to Leo. After a few minutes, they heard a splash. Three actually. Ellie led Leo and Pop to the pool where the three were chasing each other.

"Are they playing or running away from Raph?" Pop asked.

"I don't know," Ellie replied.

"Alright, get out of the pool, and dry off," Leo ordered.

"Aww..." the couple whined.

When the three got out, Raph passed them and hissed, "I'll get the two of you one day."

After taking a bath, the three were ready for bed, considering it was 10. Raph wore a white tank top and a pair of red shorts, Kevin wore a white tank top and light blue plaid pants, and Melina wore a white short sleeve and lilac shorts. The others also decided to change for the night. Leo wore a white shirt and a pair of blue shorts, Ellie wore a wolf onsie while Pop wore a yellow one. When they were done changing, they gathered in the living room. Raph started a conversation by complaining on how cold the pool was, soon joined by Melina and Kevin, then everyone joined in and started telling stories about pools.

9

"Okay two more to go," Hermana said.

"Good," Wolf yawned, "'Cause I'm gettin' sleepy. "

"Please welcome our next contestant: Donatello Diaz!" Hermana exclaimed.

At the arch stood a pale green turtle with a purple mask, a white polo, a pair of black trousers and the boys' BS backpack. He walked to the stage.

"Good evening, Donatello, mind telling us about yourself?" Angel said.

"Donnie, please. I'm 15 years old, I have a little sister and a little brother. Their names are Danica and Derek," he chuckled, "They're the world's naughtiest if you ask me. My father is a scientist named Tyler Diaz and my mother is a doctor named Diane Diaz. I like science, I'm always the valedictorian in my new school. I was so smart for my old school that I flunked it and—"

"Okay, I think that it's better if you just enter the house," Wolf said. She leaned into Donnie's ear and whispered something.

"Wait, what?" Donnie asked before he was taken away.

"Adios!" Wolf waved.

9

After introductions with BS, Donnie had to hand over all his gadgets. Which included a phone, a toy truck, a drone, a monopod, an iPod, a tablet, a game console, a holo projector, and many other things.

The others were lounging in the living room while talking about pools, when Donnie came in. When Donnie saw them talking and they stopped to look at him, he thought that he interrupted them. After a sheepish apology and introductions, Leo led Donnie to the boys' room. He picked the bed next to Raph's, for TV reasons. And he didn't know why, but Raph picked the 5th bed from the door.

After that, Donnie changed into his PJs with technology designs and joined the others in he living room who were taking their sides wether the next one was going to be a girl or boy.

9

"Yes! Only one more!" Wolf exclaimed while stretching.

"Well actually, after him, the LitSis have to face a lucky task and who knows how long that's going to take?" Angel said.

"Aw, c'mon!" Wolf whined. "Wait, he?"

"Let's welcome the last contestant of the night but not the least: Michelangelo Mendez!" Herman annocuned.

At the arch stood a lime green mutant turtle with freckles wearing an orange mask, an orange v neck, a golden necklace with a dollar sign pendant, a pair of black and white jogging pants, an orange cap, and a boy BS bag while holding a black and orange skateboard. He staked up to stage.

"Good evening, everyone, this is Michelangelo speaking asking ARE YOU READY TO PARTY?!" He exclaimed.

"This guy's almost as energetic as Pop," Hermana said.

"Tell us about yourself, Michelangelo," Angel said.

"Well, I'm 15, I love pizza, skating, cooking, pizza, pizza, pizza, pizza," he started.

"Okay, we get it. You love pizza," Hermana said. "Do you have anything else to say besides pizza?"

"Yeah, I have a little dog named Pizza Awesomeness, a cat named Ice Cream Kitty, a little brother named Angelo—Oh! And you can call me Mikey," he leaned over to Wolf and whispered, "Angelo is my middle name."

"Well thank you and good night!" Angel exclaimed before Mikey was taken away.

"Now that we have 11 LitSis," Wolf said, "there are only two slots remaining."

"Who do you think will get them?" Hermana asked.

"I don't know but if you want your OC/ a TMNT character in here, just leave a review," Angel added.

"I excluding April and Casey," Wolf said.

Hermana hit Wolf lightly with her elbow, "Spoiler Alert." She got a sheepish smile from Wolf.

9

"IT'S A BOY!" Pop exclaimed in excitement as Mikey walked through the door.

"Ah shoot," Ellie said.

"Hey, guys, the name's Mikey," Mikey said as he walked in.

Introductions went on until Mikey picked the bed nearest to the TV in the boys' room, well 2nd closest. He picked the 6th bed since Raph took the 5th one, which was the closest and Donnie picked the 4th one, which wasn't a problem. He changed into his orange jersey and white shorts and everyone was about to sleep when the screens of their TVs suddenly flashed the text "Everyone, please gather in the activity room". No one knew why or where the activity room was so everyone gathered in the hall way only for Ellie to lead them to the activity room outside.

When they opened the door, they came face to face with a white room. At one side of the room was several basketball rings with different signs attached to them that read stuff like "Chicken", "Breading", "Beef", "Pork", "Oil", and other ingredients. There were also stuff like "C2", "Coca-Cola", "Real Leaf", "Candy", "cereal", and other snacks and drinks excluding water. On the otherside of the room, where the LitSis were close to was a bunch of basket balls.

"What's all this for?" Mikey asked as he and the others walked around the room.

"I have no idea," Pop replied.

"Hmm, looks like we're going to be playing basketball for our for our food," Donnie concluded.

"That is correct, Donatello," said BS from a speaker above. Beside the speaker was another screen. "You will play basket ball. The instructions are to shoot the ball into the ring of the food you want to eat for the week. If the ball shoots, the ring will glow and stop moving, meaning that you will find whatever food is labeled on the ring in the pantry or fridge in the morning. I wish you all good luck. Remember, if you don't get anything, you will starve for the enitre week. Oh, and you have an hour."

"Wait, what?" Raph asked.

There was no time, the rings began to move and the screen started the timer for one hour. Mikey wasted no time running for a basket ball and shooting it in a ring labeled "chicken nuggets". The ring stopped and glowed white.

"C'mon, guys, let's keep playing!" Mikey said.

The rest of the LitSis joined him and soon they were on a roll. Mikey shot another ball into a ring labeled "pork", Leo shot another labeled "bread", Ellie shot one into "Ice Cream", Kevin shot one into "Orange juice", and Melina shot one into "chocolate". No one was actually aiming at anything but Donnie, who shot one into "Brocolli".

"Seriously?" Mikey asked.

"What? It's healthy," Donnie replied.

At that moment, Raph shot a ball into "spinach". "Aw, man, really?" He groaned.

"Looks like we're serving spinach and Brocolli tommorrow," Ellie commented.

"Not if I could help it," Pop said. She shot a ball into one labeled "pizza".

"Booyakasha, Pop!" Mikey exclaimed high fiving/threeing Pop before hugging her. "You're a life saver."

Then there was a buzz. All the rings stopped moving and disappeared along with the basket balls.

"You have done very well tonight. Now you may rest," said BS. The LitSis sighed in relief. The lights suddenly switched off, making the LitSis wonder. "Good night."

9

 **Chapter 1 done, yay!**


	2. A leader and a task

Disclaimer:

Melina (c) nina14j

Kevin (c) Hermana Kunochi

Leo, Donnie, Raph, Mikey, April, Casey, Karai (c) Nick

BS, Rennet (c) Me

Ellie, Pop (c) PopcornWolf10

 **A/N: Still have a vacant slot. Feel free to enter an OC/TMNT character. And for the hosts, let me know if you are satisfied with the formal dress.**

/\/\/\/\

6 am

In the dark girls' room, Ellie was able to turn herself so he head was at the foot area of the bed, Pop was sprawled around her bed, and Melina was sleeping peacefully. All of a sudden, the lights turned on, making the girls groan in response.

(Pop [in confession room]: I'm not really a morning person, so when you woke us up this morning, I kinda wasn't ready to get up.)

"What time is it?" Pop groaned as she sat up while rubbing her eyes with her fists.

(Ellie [in confession room]: Okay, so Pop COULD be a little grumpy in the early morning, so I was a bit surprised when she didn't blow a fuse this morning. And me? I kinda didn't wanna get up, either.)

Ellie squinted her eyes in her sleep before opening them. "Who turned on the lights?" She groaned.

(Melina [in confession room]: Okay, when you woke us up this morning, I wasn't all in all that surprised. Maybe I thought that you would let us sleep all we want, but I didn't really mind waking up at six A M.)

Melina sat up and limped out of bed. She grabbed a set of clothes and provided shampoo, soap, and towel from her closet and limped into the bathroom.

Meanwhile in the boys' room, Mikey was hanging from his bed, Donnie had an open book covering his eyes, Raph kicked off his blanket, Kevin was sleeping on his stomach and Leo was sleeping on his side. The lights suddenly turned on the same time as they did in the girls' room. Like the girls, the boys all groaned except for Donnie and Kevin.

"Turn off the lights, guys, still got some beauty sleep to catch up with," Mikey groaned.

(Mikey [in confession room]: (chuckles) I was dreaming about pizza.]

This was enough to wake Donnie and Kevin. Donnie stirred and got up, allowing the book to fall on his lap from his eyes and rubbed them with his fists. Kevin turned himself on his back and blinked his eyes open.

(Donnie [in confession room]: You have no idea how it feels to be awaken by a Mikey.)

"This is going to be a long day," Kevin murmured.

(Kevin [in confession room]: And it really was.)

"You said it," Raph agreed while sitting up.

(Raph [in confession room]: Took me like, 10 minutes for me to get up.)

After a 30 minutes, the all the girls had taken a bath, well, except Pop, still in the bathroom. Melina was brushing her hair in front of her vanity, her eyes half opened. She wore a lilac long sleeve with an embroidered rose, blue jeans, and a pair of black tennis. Ellie was reading her Harry Potter book. She wore a blue long sleeve, white trousers, and converse.

Ellie sighed, "What's for breakfast?"

"Probably the cereal we got yesterday," Melina replied.

"I hope that we could cook the pizza from last night," Pop said as she walked out the bathroom. She wore a white jumper and black shorts. She walked to her bed and began to put on her black boots.

The boys were having a different situation. Everyone was banging on the door because a particular turtle was hogging the bathroom.

"Mikey, ya better hurry up or you'll have to face me!" An angry Raph exclaimed.

(Leo: It takes Mikey FOREVER to take a shower.)

"In a minute, dude, almost done," Mikey replied through the shower noise.

"You said that thirteen minutes ago," Donnie stated.

(Donnie: Thirteen minutes and 23 seconds to be exact.)

"This time I mean it."

"You said THAT twelve minutes ago," Kevin added.

"Don't worry, dudes, I just have to finish rinsing myself and you'll be on your way!"

"MIKEY!" Everyone exclaimed.

9

7:03 am

The girls were in the kitchen. Melina and Ellie were eating cereal while Pop was eating a slice of cheese pizza.

(Ellie: It was really good cereal.)

"What's taking the boys so long?" Melina asked.

"Probably sleeping in the light," Ellie joked.

"Well they better pick up the pace before something unpredictable happens," Pop said.

"Like what?"

"I'm not really sure. But this is BS's house. Stuff happens," Pop shrugged.

(Pop: How did I know that? (Chuckles) Just a hunch.)

7:15 am

The girls had finished eating breakfast. Ellie was chatting with Melina while Pop washed the dishes when the screen in the kitchen read "LSes, please report to the confession room".

(Melina: I didn't know what to think. At first I was like, "What did we do? Did we do something wrong?")

"That's us," Melina said.

(Melina: I didn't really let my panic show.)

"Hold up, let me just finish this one last plate," Pop said.

(Pop: It was actually a bowl.)

When Pop was done, the LSes reported to the confession room ask told.

"Good morning, my little sisters," BS greeted.

(Ellie: She related us to My Little Pony.)

"Morning, BS," Ellie and Pop greeted.

"Good morning," Melina greeted.

"Did you sleep well last night?" BS asked.

"Well...maybe it would help if you allowed us to sleep a little longer," Pop replied.

"I know that you're not used to waking up at 6 am, but while you are here you must follow my schedule."

"Yes, BS."

"Do you girls have any idea why I called you here?"

"Um..." Pop started.

"Not really..." Ellie added

"No," Melina said while shaking her head.

(Melina: (chuckles) I lied.)

"Well, you may not know this, but there will be new LitSis," BS said.

The girls had a mixture of shock, surprise, and happiness on their faces.

"You... You're not kidding," Ellie started.

"Do I sound like I'm kidding?" BS asked.

(Ellie: (sarcastic) Duh.)

"Well..." The girls started.

"You need to throw a welcome party for the upcoming LitSis tonight. The theme is a "prom"," said BS.

"That's great!" Melina said.

"The confession room is always open. The room down the hall, the one I told you not to go in, you'll find what you need there," BS explained.

(Pop: I'm not really comfortable with that. Last time I opened the door, there was a clown.

FLASHBACK

Pop walked through the door and out the confession room. She knew that BS told her to avoid the other door, but she opened it anyway. When she did, she saw a bloody clown. She slammed the door in fear and ran for the other one.

END

Pop: Sorry...?)

"But what if we slip up?" Melina asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be watching you every step of the way," BS said.

"But isn't that stalking?" Pop asked.

Silence.

"BS?"

Nothing.

(Pop: That was just rude.)

"Probably offline," Ellie shrugged.

The three got up and entered the main room, where the boys were eating breakfast, most of them eating the leftover pizza Pop heated.

Kevin wore a dark green snapback cap, a white short sleeve on a green long sleeve, a zip up black hoodie sweatshirt, blue jeans, and grey All Star sneakers.

Mikey wore a white tank top, a pair of black sweatpants, and an orange cap that was worn with the front in the back.

Leo wore a ultramarine long sleeve v neck and a pair of loose blue pants.

Raph wore a pink turtle neck long sleeve and a pair of purple pants.

"Morning, dudettes," Mikey greeted.

"Morning, Mikey," Pop greeted, "Morning, boys."

The girls were greeted by the other boys warmly.

"So what too you so long?" Ellie asked while popping to the seat next to Raph.

"Mikey here hogged the bathroom for ages," he replied.

"Hey, where's Don?" Pop asked.

"Last come last serve, probably," Melina shrugged.

"Yeah," Leo said.

"So what's with the pink and purple, Raph?" Pop asked, trying not to laugh.

"Twin sisters packed mah clothes for me that's what," Raph explained.

(Raph: Don't worry, I've learned my lesson.)

"Twin sisters?" Kevin asked.

"Tell us about them, dude," Mikey said.

"They're incredibly annoying," Raph said.

(Raph: About 50 percent true.)

"C'mon, Raph, we know you want too," Ellie teased.

Raph huffed, "Ugh. Fine! Their names are Mili and Nili. Mili likes pink and Nili likes purple. They're both 24, both think that I can't handle myself, and both hate anything ordinary. There, happy?"

(Raph: I'm the youngest in the family. [angry] And I do NOT like it.)

The LitSis were trying their best not to laugh, but Mikey was already rolling on the floor.

"Dude, that's the funniest thing I've heard in my entire life!" He laughed.

Raph groaned and left the room. He passed Donnie, who just left the boys' room. Donnie raised a brow at Raph as he stomped off into the garden.

"What's up with him?" Donnie asked. As he went to join the others. He wore a pair of black rectangle glasses, a purple polo with brownish green cuffs, and a pair of dark purple trousers.

At the sight of him, Mikey, once again rolled all over the floor.

(Donnie: My glasses are essential to my poor eyesight.)

9

After a while, the LSes told the LBs about the task, unfortunately, Raph had not returned from the garden.

"BS called us earlier," Melina said. "She said that we have to throw a party for the upcoming LitSis."

"More?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, more," Ellie replied.

"But—"

"No buts."

Kevin sighed in defeat.

At the moment, the kitchen screen switch to a message saying "Melina, please report to the confession room". Melina did as told.

In the confession room, Melina sat on the cream sofa and greeted into the mic.

"Melina," BS said.

"Yes?" Melina asked.

"For this first task, I would like you to be the task leader."

Melina's eyes went wide. "M-me?" She asked.

"Why not?" Big Sister replied.

"I-I-I..." She stammered.

"I believe in you," BS said before going offline.

(Melina: I was not expecting that.)

9

"So," Leo asked, "how'd it go?"

He and the others were plopped on the couch while some were in the carpet.

"BS assigned me as the task leader," Melina replied as she plopped beside Kevin, who was sitting on a blue cushion on the carpet.

"That's great!" Kevin replied.

"But..?" Pop started.

Melina sighed, "I don't know if I can do it."

The LitSis looked at each other in worry.

(Leo: Self doubt is poison, according to my father. I just never experienced it.)

"We need to have the party ready by tonight...right?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah..." Melina replied.

"Well then let's get started!" Donnie exclaimed with a toothy grin.

"But what if—"

"You'll do great, don't worry!"

All the LitSis got along with Donnie, and it wasn't long until even Melina joined in. Just then, all the screens in the house showed the timer.

9:45

"Nine hours and forty-five minutes," Pop read, "We're going to make it, right?"

Melina took a breath. She got up and puffed her chest out. "Yes, we are," she said.

9

Outside, in the garden, Raph was sitting at the edge with his feet dipped into the pool when he heard cheering. He sighed. He only blew up because he missed his sisters. How he wished that they came with him, but unfortunately, Mili was getting married and Nili was going to England as an exchange Medstudent.

"You okay, Raph?" He heard.

Raph turned around to see Leo leaning by the door frame with crossed arms. Raph turned back to the water and scoffed.

"Peachy," he replied.

"Something wrong?" Leo asked as he sat cross legged beside Raph.

"Nothing's wrong."

"I can tell if something's bothering you."

"Pfft, you don't even know me."

"My mom's a fortune teller."

"You can't be serious."

"Oh yes I am."

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

In the boys' room, Leo searched something in his dresser. When he found it, he turned to Raph, who was sitting on his own bed. Leo walked to Raph, who was reading a modern ninja magazine.

"See this?" Leo asked as he held up a picture.

Raph looked up from his magazine and stared at the picture. It was a picture at the Eiffel Tower. There was a family below it. The tallest, who was at the back, was a bright green male mutant turtle with a black mustache and saphire blue eyes wearing a business suit. Beside him was an emerald green female mutant turtle with baby blue eyes and a red dot at her forehead wearing a pink scarf, a peach shawl under a strapless red top, and a purple and blue asymmetrical skirt. Her hand was placed on a shoulder of a 10-year-old turtle tot of the opposite gender. The tot had bright green skin and baby blue eyes, wore a printed blue shirt with a pair of dark blue shorts, and held a water gun. And the one who took the picture was Leo, his happy big face at the lower corner of the photo.

"You just couldn't take a picture without you in it," Raph said.

"Yeah," Leo replied.

"I just—wish that Mili and Nili would come. Just for a few minutes before they leave."

"Leave?"

"Yeah. Mili's getting married to a German and Nili's going to England for Medschol."

"Hmph, at least they'll come back," Leo frown as he sat beside Raph.

"What do you mean?"

Leo sighed, "My dad— he died the year before. A-and ever since then, me and my mom worked to keep Luke, my little brother, studying. So when I heard that when I win this, I get a year-long contract at a TV studio. Hundred bucks a week. I just—jumped in."

Raph slung an arm over Leo's shoulder, making Leo turn to him, "Don't worry, when we get out—or I rather, I'll be sure to let my dad know that you need a job. You know, just in case you don't win."

"Thanks, Raph," Leo said.

"Anytime."

"You guys gonna help or what?" Mikey asked as he poked his head in the room.

"You got it, Mike," Leo replied.

Mikey nodded and left the room.

"Help with what?" Raph asked as Leo got up.

"C'mon, I'll fill you on the way," Leo said was he helped Raph up.

9

While the two were having their moment, the others were having complications in the dining room.

"Let's serve pizza! Lots of it!" Mikey suggested.

"Pizza's too unhealthy, let's serve fruits and veggies," Donnie suggested.

"That's too healthy!"

"Let's serve punch, every prom needs one," Kevin suggested.

"One punch coming right up!" Ellie said before punching Kevin on the arm.

"Ow!"

"You said you wanted punch."

"What you guys planning on serving later?" Raph asked a he and also entered the scene.

"Pizza!"

"Fruits and Veggies!"

"Punch—OW!"

While they were arguing, the screen switched to the texts "Everyone report to the living room" but no one noticed with all the yelling.

"Can we serve How 'bout cookies? Pizza! ice cream? Pizza! Chocolate No Pepperoni way! strawberries! pizza! Jellybean Sardines! Pizza! With maypole Cake! syrup? EW!"

(Melina: It was hard to hear people out. Everyone was screaming at the same time.)

(Raph: I had no idea what was going on.)

(Mikey: No body would listen.)

(Donnie: No one cared about me.)

(Ellie: (sarcastic) Eveything was fine!)

(Pop: I didn't really know why as everyone was fighting.)

(Leo: I don't know what to say.)

(Kevin: They were just so stressing!)

All of a sudden, there was a fire alarm and the lights switched off.

"Fire!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Where?" Melina asked.

"I don't see any," Ellie said.

"I don't smell any smoke," Donnie said.

The lights turned back on and the alarm stopped. This time, they all saw the screen.

"BS must've wanted to get our attention," Melina concluded.

"Let's just go," Kevin said stressfully.

Once everyone gathered in the living room, BS came online.

"Do you know what to say to yoursleves?" She asked.

"It wasn't my fault, it was Raph's!" Kevin pointed out.

"My fault?" Raph retorted, "I didn't even know what was going on!"

"Enough!" BS exclaimed. "I understand your disagreements. You only met each other yesterday. But while you are in my house, you must come together. You will be here for a while. Anyway, I will help, like I said."

"Oh, thank goodness!" Melina said in relief.

(Melina: I was starting to fear that we weren't going to get anything done.)

"What would you like to serve?" BS asked. "Give me thirteen dishes and I'll make them work."

"Pizza! Punch! Chicken. Buffalo wings. Burgers! Fruit salad! Oh, chocolate! Marshmallows! Cotton candy! Cookies and cake! Ice cream! Smoothies! Ice cream cake!"

(Kevin: And that's how the menu was overrun by desserts.)

"What else does a prom have?" BS asked.

The LitSis hummed in thought for a while.

"Oh, music!" Mikey exclaimed.

"What music would you like to play, Michelangelo?"

"Any. Just not polka."

"How 'bout games?" Pop asked.

"Games?" Kevin asked. "Since when did a prom have games?"

"Since now," Melina replied. "Make it work, BS."

Kevin sighed in defeat, but it sounded more like a groan than a sigh.

"Is that it?" BS asked.

The LitSis thought for a moment before submitting their agreements.

"The confession room is always open for any more suggestions. The party will be held in the activity room. Decorations are provided in the storage room. I wish you all good luck," BS said.

"Okay," Melina said. She stood up and walked in front of everyone. "We're going to have to do the decorations and we only have..." She glanced at the timer. 9:23 "Nine hours more or less we have to make this work. Leo, Raph, and Kevin, you'll come with me to the storage room, the rest, meet us at the activity room."

Everyone did as told. In the activity room, Pop, Ellie, Mikey, and Donnie walked in. It looked the same as before, just without the rings and balls.

"What are we supposed to be doing while eating for the others?" Donnie asked.

"I dunno. Maybe decide where to put the table and stuff," Pop suggested.

"Hey, has that always been there?" Mikey asked. He pointed to an elevator door the same color as the wall.

"I dunno," Ellie replied.

In the storage room, Melina was "bossing" (as Raph calls it) Raph, Leo, and Kevin around.

"Leo, carful with the table," Melina ordered as Leo walked out the room and into the main room and into the activity room with a foldable white table. "Wouldn't wanna mess with the table cloth, Kevin," she said as Kevin carried a whole heap of white table cloth out. "Yo, Raph, you okay with the party poppers back there?" She asked as she saw said guy trying to open the box of party poppers.

"Don't judge me Me—" Raph started. When he finally opened the box, there was an explosion of party supplies in his face. "Ah sewer apples."

While the LitSis were working hard on the party, Pop and Mikey went into the confession room to ask a request.

"Was up, BS," Mikey greeted.

"Hello, Michelangelo. Hello, Popcorn," BS greeted. "Why are you here?"

"We kinda thought that we should like..." Mikey started.

"Have a pool party!" Pop finished..

(Pop: I may not have a swimsuit, but who cares? There's a pool!)

"Would you like some swimsuits to go with that?" BS asked.

"Yes please!" Mikey and Pop exclaimed.

"Very well," BS replied.

In back in the activity room 5 hours til time...

"No, the tables shouldn't be there, they block the dance floor!" Melina exclaimed.

"Are you kidding me?" Raph groaned.

"Just move it," Leo panted.

(Raph: Melina is mature, I'll give her that. But she's pretty eager to get the job done right.)

Kevin, Raph, and Leo moved the table until it touched the wall.

"Perfect!" Melina exclaimed. The boys sighed in relief as they leaned on the table. "But..." Melina started as she twisted her lips, making the boys groan.

9

"Okay, half an hour til the new LitSis come in and this place looks great!" Melina exclaimed as she and the others looked at the activity room covered in streamers and purple wallpaper with a disco ball hanging from the ceiling. The empty tables on the sides and a DJ booth beside the new door.

(Raph: I'm not sure it was worth it.)

(Kevin: Thanks to my muscles, the place was as good as great!)

(Melina: We actually did it.)

(Leo: Kinda wish it was Space Heroes themed.)

(Donnie: I wasn't satisfied, actually.)

(Ellie: It looked great!)

(Pop and Mikey: POOL TIME!)

"Where's the food?" Mikey asked.

"BS said that she's going to make it work," Melina shrugged, "Dunno what that means."

"Let's get dressed already!" Ellie exclaimed as she ran out. "Last one to get dressed is street pizza!"

"That's one of my top ten pizzas!" Mikey exclaimed as he followed the crowd.

9

"How do I look?" Wolf asked Angel and Hermana. She wore an orange Lolita dress with lots of ruffles and puffed sleeves, a blue vest sewn in the center, blue leggings, and orange boots. Her hair was in a simple updo.

"Like you," Hermana replied. Her hair was in a pony with a white headband and she wore a denim jacket over a sleevless white high-neck dress with white boots.

"Good," Angel replied she wore a strapless white and light blue dress over white leggings and white leather shoes with small angel wings strapped strapped to her back. Her hair was in a bun and she wore a gold Greek crown.

A girl with choppy brown hair that went to her back and emerald green eyes approached them below stage. She wore a baby pink hoodie over a pink high neck tank top with edges, a matching mini skirt with white edges over white leggings, white Velcro, gold studs with pink rhinestones in the center, a pink headband, and a sparkly black sruchie around her wrist. "You girls ready?" She asked. The hosts nodded. The girl walked away and sat beside the cameraman. "We're live in T minus three, two, one."

"Good evening, world!" Wolf exclaimed. "Welcome back to "My Big Sister!" And today, boy, do we have a surprise for you."

"A little too much energy, Wolfie," Hermana said plainly.

"It's Wolf. But Wolfie works too."

"Let's check on our LitSis, shall we?" Angel asked.

9

Inside the house, the LitSis were getting ready in their rooms when they heard Wolf.

"Are you ready to party?" Wolf asked trough a mic.

"Not yet," the girls and boys minus Pop and Mikey replied.

"You bet!" Mikey and Pop exclaimed.

"Do you have your clothes ready yet?" Hermana asked.

"No," Mikey and Pop replied.

"Well when all you are done, BS would like you to go to the activity room for recruits," Angel said.

"Recruits?" Raph asked.

"Yeah, recruits. Like the DJ and what's a party without—" Wolf said. They head a slap when she was flight trough her sentence and muffled words.

"Maybe it's best not to spoil the surprise, Wolf, see you guys soon!" Hermana said, "And I can't wait to see Raph in a tux."

9

"What did you do that for?" Wolf asked as she removed Hermana's hand from her mouth.

"Reasons," Hermana replied.

"Let's welcome our first new LitSi, April O'Neil," Angel announced.

They all turned to see a red head with blue eyes. Her hair was down and she wore a sleeveless yellow one shoulder dress, white pearl brackets and earnings, and yellow boots. She smiled and waved before grabbing a pink BS roller bag and walking on stage.

"Hello, April, you look gorgeous tonight," Angel greeted.

"Thank you, Angel," April said. "You too."

"Thanks. Tell us about yourself."

"Well, I'm sixteen and I have a cousin named—" April was interrupted by Hermana.

"Thanks, bye!"

And she was taken away, allowing the hosts to breath in relief.

"The was a close one," Angel sighed.

"Yeah, can't have them knowing about the last one before she comes in," Wolf said.

Inside the house, April was placed on the sofa with her bag placed beside her. She removed her blindfold and looked around.

"Welcome, April," BS greeted. "Welcome to my house. I am Big sister but you could call me BS or Ate. I am the owner and your mother sister in this house. You are now and official LitSi... Or LS. How's your day?"

"It was great, BS, until someone pulled me in," April replied.

"It's okay, gadgets aren't allowed and connection to the outside world isn't allowed. So if you have any gadget or toy, please it into the bowl."

"Promise you'll take care of it?" April's asked as she clutched her phone to her chest.

"Cross my heart and hope I fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." April hesitantly put her phone into the bowl. "Good, now go to the elevator and hold on tight."

April did as told and entered the elevator and as soon as it started moving, she and her bag were on the ceiling. When it stopped, she and her things fell. She was a mess when she got up but mechanical arms came and fixed her up and took her bag.

In the girl's room...

"Ow! My hair," Ellie groaned.

"Sorry, sis," Pop said sheepishly as she held a pink brush with BS's symbol on it.

A chute suddenly opened close to the floor and April's bag came out.

"A new LitSi must be here!" Melina squealed. "Quick, quick, quick!"

While the three girls went into panic, April was banging in the elevator door that refused to open.

"Hello?" She called. "Anyone?"

Outside, the boys had just finished getting dressed. Leo wore a black tux with a blue tie, Raph wore a purple tux with a pink tie, Donnie wore an amethyst tux with a purple tie, Mikey wore a beige tux with a orange bow tie, and Kevin wore a hit blue shirt, black pants, shoes, and tie.

They heard something banging the sliding door by the DJ station and decided to check it out.

"Hello? Someone in there?" Donnie asked.

"Yes, can someone please get me out?" April replied.

While the boys were discussing a solution, Mikey found a big red button.

"Hey, guys what does this do?" He asked.

"Don't touch it, Mikey!" The boys ordered, but according to the rules of Mikey, he pressed it anyway.

The door opened and smoke came from the floor. April slowly walked out, and I'm pretty sure Donnie was drooling over her.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," Mikey replied. "I'm Michelangelo, but Mikey, please," he held out his hand.

"Okay, Mikey," she shook his hand, "April."

"April, meet my sidekicks," Mikey gestured to the other boys. "Kevin the emo."

"Hey!" Kevin protested.

"Raph the stupid one."

"Not true!" Raph exclaimed.

"Leo the slacker."

"You're the slacker!" Leo exclaimed.

"And Donnie, the air head."

Donnie stammered and that didn't do anything good.

"Don't listen to him," they heard. They turned to see Melina with Ellie and Pop in tow. Melina wore a sleeveless lilac off shoulder dress onto her calf with light material off shoulder, white heels and gloves to her forearm and her hair was in a half up half down updo. "Hi, I'm Melina, task leader," Melina said as she shook April's hand.

"April."

"April, Mikey here could be unbelievable sometimes, so I suggest you keep distance from his lies," Melina said. "Oh, and meet my friends, Ellie and Pop."

"Hey, April." Ellie wore a black jacket, white top, black pants and boots which wasn't really formal if you ask me.

"What's up?" Pop wore the same thing.

April smiled.

9

"Let's welcome our next contestant, Casey Jones!" Hermana announced.

At the arc stood a boy with black hair combed back wearing a black tux and tie, black shoes, and fingerless black gloves. He smiled and showed his gap. He wiggled his brows and walked forward with a black bag with BS's symbol in tow.

"Hello, Casey," Angel sighed boringly. "How are you today?"

"The great and powerful Casey Jones is here to—" Casey grabbed the mic from Angel, making a loud sound which deafened most of his speech.

"THANK YOU, Casey," Hermana exclaimed stressfully while taking the mic from him. "You may go."

And he was taken away.

9

"Casey Jones does not like being pushed," Casey exclaimed he found himself alone in the confession room. "What the what?"

"Welcome, the great and powerful Casey Jones," BS said. "You are now officially a LB or a LitSi, which is a great honor, if you ask me. Would you like to meet the others?"

"More? Pfft, and I thought that I was the first one in," Casey said.

"Just get into the elevator and hold on," BS ordered.

"Pfft, Casey Jones does not like being thrown around," he grumbled as he entered the elevator.

When he did, he didn't know what to expect. One second he as staring and then the next he was on the ceiling and the last he was on the floor and his bag was sent into who-knows-where.

"So lemme get this straight, you were telling them about yourself and when you were about to mention your cousin then they cut you off?" Pop asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," April replied.

They heard a thump. All the LitSis stopped what they were doing and turned to the elevator. Melina ran to it and pressed the button. There they saw Casey, who was stilled being fixed my mechanical arms.

"Wow, just, wow," Donnie said awkwardly.

When the mechanical arms were done, Casey stepped out and was supposed to make a big speech but then he saw April. He smirked and zipped to April and slung an arm around her.

"Hey there, Red," he said as he wiggled his brows. "Name's Casey Jones, wanna go out sometimes?"

Ellie face palmed, Pop blinked, Melina rolled her eyes, Raph left, Leo stared boringly, Donnie was about to explode, Kevin was staring awkwardly, and Mikey as giggling.

9

"Next contestant is Karai Hamato!" Wolf announced. At the arc stood a teen with long black hair with a purple streaking the bangs in a bun with yellow gold eyes wearing a strapless grey dress and black heeled boots with silver buckles. She came up with her bag.

"How are you today, Ms. Hamato?" Hermana asked.

"I'm doing great," Karai replied.

"Nice purple streak," Wolf commented.

"Thanks," Karai replied.

"Psst," they heard. They looked down stage to see the brunette from earlier. She pointed to her wrist.

"Ah shoot, um, nice knowing you, bye!" Angel said quickly.

Karai was taken away, after introductions and being stuck to the ceiling and being fixed by robotic arms, she was banging on the door which wouldn't open.

Outside, everyone was trying to keep Donnie away from Casey and vice versa. Mikey and Kevin were holding Donnie while Leo and Raph held Casey. April was behind Melina, Ellie, and Pop, who were in the middle.

Melina sighed, "Pop, Ellie, please bring April to the room, I'll deal with the boys."

The sisters nodded and lead April to the girls' room where she picked the bed beside Melina's and unpacked.

In the activity room, Melina ordered Leo and Raph to take Casey to the boys' room to calm down. There, Casy found his bag and unpack and picked the bed beside Raph's.

Now that there was silence in the activity room, every one could hear the yells and bangs of Karai. Melina rushed to the button and pressed it, allowing Karai to breathe.

"Took you long enough," she breathed.

Melina started introductions and explanations while Mikey looked behind Karai where he saw no bag.

"Where's your stuff?" Mikey asked.

"I saw it disappear into a hole earlier. Don't know where it is," Karai replied.

"It's probably in the girls' room. Would you like to unpack before starting the party?" Melina asked.

"Yeah, sure," Karai replied.

After unpacking, everyone met up in the activity room and was greeted by the hosts, who were there.

"Hello, LitSis!" The hosts greeted.

"Now that's a surprise," Ellie said with a smile.

"Wow, Raph, you look like prince charming!" Hermana said dreamily, earning an eye roll from Angel.

"Uh...thanks?" Raph said awkwardly.

"Nice dress, Angel," Melina said.

"Thank you, Melina," Angel replied.

"Hey, is this a party?" Wolf asked. "Where's the food and the DJ?"

"Good evening, everyone," BS greeted, earring various replies and greetings. "Are you hungry?"

"You bet!" Mikey exclaimed.

"But you just ate an entire pie of pizza!" Ellie exclaimed.

"I guessing that's never enough," Pop said.

"Do you want to get your food now?" BS asked.

"Yes!" The chorused.

"Very well," BS replied. "As you've seen so far, you can't have anything for free in this house."

"We can't have anything for free?!" Casey exclaimed, only to be hit at the back of his had by Raph.

"No, you can't. You need to work. At first I thought that I was going to have to give you all the ingredients and let you cook the food, but then someone said that a prom has games, so I decide to change some things."

"What things?" April asked.

"You'll find out soon, first, choose what dish you want," BS said.

The nearby screen flashed pink and then the screen showed a party with no people and then a menu appeared. It composed of the food the LitSis said earlier.

"Oh, let's go for punch first, every party has some," April said.

Melina nodded, "Punch, please, BS."

"To get punch, who must go to the pool and I will give you further instructions," BS said.

The LitSis and hosts did as told and were surprised to see a girl with tanned skin and brown hair wearing a high neck bathing suit with a pair of bathing suit shorts.

"So you're the competition," she said. She held out a hand. "Name's Rennet Ruth."

"Melina, and these are my friends," Melina said as she introduced her friends and shook Rennet's hand.

"So why are you here?" Melina asked.

"Rennet will be your competition. If you beat her, you get the punch, if you don't, then you don't get the punch," BS explained.

"Yeah, sure, but why the pool?" Casey asked.

Pop and Mikey whistled innocently.

"Hey, who's going go against me?" Rennet asked.

"I will!" Ellie volunteered.

"Very well," BS replied.

Part of the floor opened and a bathing suit just like Rennet's except black and pink with BS's symbol on the breast came out.

"Pink? Really?" Ellie asked.

9

Once Ellie changed, she wore the bathing suit and swimming cap and a pair of goggles. She and Rennet took their stances and got ready to race the 100 meter pool, which they never measured until now.

"It's a long way, think you could handle it?" Rennet asked.

"Heh, don't judge me," Ellie replied.

The races was filled with splashes and cheers and who won? Find out next time in My Big Sister!

9

 **Take a vote. I don't know who should win. So I'll let you vote. Give your vote in the review and why. Oh, and expect more cliffhangers. And in the next chapter, there will be one moe LitSi!**


	3. A party for the cytokenetic

**Jewel, BPP/Alys (c) BabyPinkPuppy**

 **Amy (c) Angelxoxo8**

 **Perry, Mira (c) me**

 **DJ Pon-3, Nurse Redheart (c) Hasbro**

9

The girl with brown hair and emerald green eyes was watching the whole thing outside the house on her iPad with a pink semi transparent case with a picture overlapping another at the back.

It was only quarter way through the race but Rennet was already in the lead by five steps. Five really BIG steps.

"Hey, are your the manager?" a voice asked angrily. Mira, the girl, turned to see the silhouette a very angry girl in the back stage. "I can't stand to be with her for any longer."

"Well once you're in the house you're going to have to deal with it. Plus she's a VIP. Deal with it," Mira said.

"Well how much longer do we have to wait? I starting to sweat."

"Just half an hour more or less."

"Really?" The voice moaned.

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"No promises."

The voice groaned and left.

9

Inside the house, the LitSis were losing hope of winning.

"Angel, Wolf, and Hermana," Mira called, "please report back to the stage. The others are here."

Angel sighed. "Welp, looks like we gotta go."

"See ya guys, especially you, Raph," Hermana swooned.

"Hope you win," Wolf said.

The hosts left and they entered the elevator.

"Do you really have to swoon over Raph, Kun?" Angel asked.

"Like you don't do the same with Leo," Hermana replied. Then they were stuck on the floor.

Back at the pool...

"You can do it, Ellie!" Pop cheered.

"She's not gonna make it," April said.

"BS said that if a LitSi wins against Rennet we get the punch, right?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah," Melina replied.

Mikey's face was almost broken in half by his ear to ear smirk. "I have an idea," he teased.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Donnie said.

"Hey, Raph, is that a roach?" Mikey asked innocently.

"Wah! Where?" Raph screamed as he jumped back.

"Oh no! It's on your tux!" Mikey exclaimed.

"ON MY WHAT?!" Raph screamed. He jumped into the water and started hallucinating.

"Ahh! Roaches everywhere! Help me!" Raph started swimming for his life.

Rennet reached the end of the pool and breathed. She looked around and thought she had won since Ellie made a stop in the middle of the pool. She got out of the water and saw Raph with a wet tux.

"You swam?" Rennet asked.

"Roaches...roaches everywhere," Raph panted.

"Someone get Nurse Redheart."

9

"Is he back? Yeah, okay, thank you." Mira tucked her phone away and looked at the hosts, who were sitting on chairs with stylists fixing their make up and hair. "Raph's okay. He's in the house and probably looking for something to wear."

"Oh, thank god!" Hermana breathed.

"And I this is why I was hoping you'll never find out," Angel said.

"We're live in two. So finish up and go on stage," Mira said.

9

"We're on in T minus three, two, one—"

"Welcome back to My Big Sister!" Wolf greeted.

"So for updates, the LitSis won and got their punch," Angel said.

Inside the house...

"Did you really have to do that, Mikey?" Melina asked.

"Yep," Mikey replied.

Back outside...

"And Raph's fine!" Hermana asked.

A girl cleared her throat. "I can't stand to be with *her* any longer," she hissed.

"No," Hermana hissed, "Your not on in three hours."

The girl's eyes went wide and she stomped to Mira. "You told me only half an hour more!"

"I said half an hour more or less," Mira replied.

9

Inside the house, the LitSis were staring at the screen with the punch crossed out with Raph wearing a his wet tux.

"Which one next?" Melina asked.

"Let's go for cotton candy!" Pop said.

"Then cotton candy it is."

The dance floor suddenly descended and came out with a load of balloons, a white chair, two hats with spikes on them, and a clear box on a tall table.

"Each balloon contains a ball. You need to collect thirteen balls with red hearts on them and put them in the box in order to get a cotton candy stand," BS explained.

"Seems easy enough," Kevin said cockily.

"Only two LitSis will do it and they need to do it alternatively in thirteen minutes."

"You just had to open your mouth, didn't you?" Donnie said sarcastically.

"So who will it be?" Melina asked.

"I think that it should be Ellie and Pop, considering they're siblings," Karai suggested.

"Oh, yeah, totally make ME do another challenge when I literally just got cleaned," Ellie aid sarcastically.

"How 'bout Mikey and Pop? They make a good team," Leo said.

"DEAL!" Said teens exclaimed.

9

"Do you think that they're going to make it?" Hermana asked. She was watching the LitSis in her laptop in the dressing room with Angel and Wolf doing the same in her own laptop and Wolf on her iPad mini.

"Hopefully," Angel replied.

9

Pop and Mikey wore the spikey hats and Pop sat in the chair while Mikey was standing by the balloons.

3...2...1...

The pair was on the run. Mikey grabbed a balloon and put it on Pop's head, making it pop, nothing but white flour came out, covering Pop. The same thing went for Mikey. They were white in no time but in one point, when Mikey was sitting on the chair, Pop popped a balloon and it let out pink glitter and a silver ball with a glittery red heart came out. Pop got the ball and put it in the box. And believe it or not, they got all thirteen in the first five minutes. By then, they looked like they baked and did arts and crafts at the same time.

"Do you think that the cotton candy is worth all this?" April asked Melina, who shrugged.

9

"Man, am I happy that I'm not there," Hermana said.

"I'm going to have to disagree with you," Pop said.

9

So by now, although Pop and Mikey were dusted off but their dresses and hair (if they do have hair) they still had some flour and glitter. The cotton candy stand was beside the entrance of the room with a woman dressed in a pink and white Lolita was manning it. The LitSis stared at the screen with the cotton candy crossed out, too.

"Oh! Burgers!" Raph said.

"No!" Kevin retorted.

"Let's do him a favor, he did win the punch," Leo said.

"Ugh, fine," Kevin sighed.

The dance floor descended again and there was a trampoline. The disco ball ascended and descended as a big ball of white and red balloons. More white than red.

Raph groaned, "Why does it always have to be balloons?"

"Forget that, why do we always have play to get our food? I'm starving!" Mikey groaned.

"Three LitSis will jump on the trampoline to reach the red balloons. They need to get thirteen balloons to be able to receive the burgers," BS explained.

"Aw, urban apples," Raph complained.

9

In the dressing room, the three hosts were eating.

"Do you feel sorry for them?" Wolf asked.

Angel grunted as if saying 'I don't know,' with a shrug as she chewed her food.

9

A few hours later...

9

"Break time's over, ma'ams," Mira said as she stepped into host's dressing room.

"We're on in one."

"ONE?!" The three hosts asked.

The stylists fixed them up and they ran to stage.

The cameraman was about to start the filming, "T minus three, two, one."

"Hello, fanfiction fans!" Angel welcomed. Someone cleared his or her throat. "Fine," Angel sighed. "Please welcome our next contestant, Julia Anabel King!"

A girl with coffee brown skin stood at the arch. She had royal blue eyes, midnight black hair with pink and blue tiger stripe highlights in a thick braid put and a strand of hair on her face. She had black eyeliner that outlined her eyes, light pink eye shadow, pink and red lipstick, four pairs of earrings, and a pair of eyebrow studs. She wore a light pink dress with pink ribbons as straps, the top part of her dress was bedazzled by jewels, and an A-line skirt along with a pair of hot pink heels with jewels at the toes, BS's bag behind her. She walked to the stage as if she was in a catwalk.

"Good evening, Julia," Angel said.

"Good evening, Angel," Julia replied, hand in her hips, "But you could call me Jewel."

"Well you certainly do look like one," Wolf murmured.

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?" Hermana asked and Wolf shrugged.

"I like dogs," Jewel said. "Art, music, dancing gymnastics, berries, singing, money..."

"You like a lot of stuff," Wolf said, counting off with her fingers.

"...snakes and lions." The hosts nodded as Jewel finished. "Oh, but I don't like cats, meat..." Jewel started, making the hosts groan.

Hermana rolled her eyes. "Oh, look at the time!" She said really loudly as she tapped her wrist, "don't wanna miss the food would ya, now, Jewel?"

"Well I—"

"See ya!"

9

So after introductions and taking away her phone, Jewel was stuck to the ceiling.

"So not cool!" She exclaimed as she looked her messy self, she was fixed, eventually, and was let out.

She was wowed by the place. It was a dim purple and there was a disco ball. The tables were half filled with food and there was a cotton candy stand at the door in the other side of the room. At the DJ booth, she saw a girl with white skin, blue hair with cyan highlights. She wore a white short sleeve under a white short sleeve sweater jacket with a cyan green collar, a silver zipper, and blue edges, with magenta wrist warmers, a white skirt with a musical note over dark purple leggings with magenta lightning stripes, black sunglasses with purple lens, blue and magenta sneakers with white straps and cyan green stars, and a pair do cyan and white headphones with purple musical notes.

Jewel blinked. "The heck is thi—"

"Hi!" A voice greeted. Jewel froze. She slowly turned to her left and saw a red head. She had blue eyes and red hair in pigtails. She wore a purple one shoulder dress with fluff at the bottom and middle of the skirt that had blue balloons, blue balloon with yellow strings earnings, a small purple top hat with a blue ribbon, and purple boots with lavender edges. "I'm Perry," she held out a hand, "What's your name?"

"I'm Jewe-e-e-e-e-e-e-el," Jewel replied as Perry shook her hand really quickly.

"Nice to meet you, Gemma," Perry squeaked.

"It's Jewel."

"I know," Perry shrugged, "But Gemma works too."

"Hey," a voice called. Jewel and Perry turned to see Melina. "I'm Melina, welcome to BS's place! Or part of it anyways."

"Jewel," Jewel said, "You know, it's really hard to say your name over and over again. Do you know how that feels?"

"Well..."

"Hello, there, I'm Mikey," Mikey said.

Jewel looked him from up to down, and come to think of it, Melina was also messy looking.

"What happened to you?" Jewel asked.

"We had to 'play' to get the food," Melina said.

"What kind of 'play'?"

"Oh you know, swim in the pool and beat that girl over there," Mikey pointed Rennet, whose hair was in long pigtails, was wearing rainbow spaghetti strap dress with purple straps, a frilly purple trim, and a purple belt with a purple belt with gold ends that had a gold cloud with a lightning bolt coming out as a buckle along with a pair of red pink knee high boots (more red than pink) with wings attached to the top sides and purple fingerless gloves that went to her elbows. "Maybe some balloons, light bulbs, explosives—"

"I—thinks that enough Mikey, but basically, nothing comes easy here in the house," Melina said.

"Oh," Jewel replied.

9

"Okay, just one more thing before the party," Wolf said.

"We have this one girl who is loved by several writers and readers," Hermana added. "And at the same time hated by more non fanfiction authors, f*** them," she murmured grouchily

"Amelia Smith!" Angel finished.

At the arch stood a girl with slightly tanned skin, brown hair, and emerald green eyes. She wore a white and blue white sleeveless dress that stops at the knee and had big petals with a April of white flats, behind her a pink BS roller bag.

She walked into stage with her bag.

"Good evening, Amy," Hermana greeted.

"Good evening," Amelia smiled.

"Do you like your bag?" Angel asked.

"Are you kidding? It's pink!" Amy exclaimed.

"Tell us about yourself," Wolf said.

"I like—or more likely love..."

"Here we go," Wolf murmured.

"Pink, green, blue, pizza, dogs, cats, turtles, hamsters, Guinea pigs—"

"We're kinda low on the time, Amy, so maybe summarize the stuff you like and don't like...?"

"Oh, okay. I like anything adorable and I dislike anything inedible, oh, and people who don't see other people for who they are."

"We're glad to have you here, Amy," Angel said before Amy was taken away. "Oh, and guys, be careful with her!"

"We got it!" A guy in a distance replied.

"It's a her!" Hermana corrected.

"Whatever!"

9

So eventually, Amy got to the elevator and fell into the party after becoming inseparable to all the pink in the confession room.

"Hello, Amy!" Wolf exclaimed. She and the two hosts were waiting for her at the other side of the elevator.

Amy blinked, she was so confused. "Weren't you just..."

"What is she doing here?!" Jewel exclaimed.

Record scratch.

The music stopped and everyone in the room turned to look at Amy and Jewel.

Angel gulped, "This isn't going to be good."

"Now now, Jewel," a voice said. Jewel turned and there was a girl with olive toned skin, straight black hair with hot pink high lights and patted in the middle, brown eyes, black mascara, eyeliner, nails, and pink lip gloss. She wore a strapless A-line black dress with black heels, choker, jean jacket, and fingerless gloves. "You're staying here with Amy until you get out."

"So I'm going to be stuck with her for how long?!" Jewel asked.

"Just—"

"Get the music going, DJ," Mikey whispered to the DJ.

She nodded and started playing the music again.

"Is that the Chainsmokers?" Jewel asked.

"Atta girl, now go," the Hispanic said (not racist, this is what BPP gave me). She shoved Jewel and Amy on to the dance floor.

"Alys, nice to see you again!" Angel greeted as she hugged the Hispanic (BPP).

"So now that all the LitSis are here, and possibly more, how are they going to get together?" Wolf asked.

"I don't know," Hermana replied,"but I'm sure that BS'll make sure that they do."

"Now let's party!" Alys exclaimed.


	4. Rivalry

**Rating has been changed to T.**

 **I'm sorry if not all the characters were given a fair share of lines, but they will get their chapter, I promise, but right now I'm going to focus of Amy and Jewel's rivalry on Leo with Karai on the sidelines. Okie? Cool. Next one might be about**

XxXxX

Jewel will admit, she wished she could eat something else besides spinach and broccoli.

Among all the healthy things that her 'siblings' could've gotten, they only got spinach and broccoli. When she asked for an explanation, Donnie said it was because he had terrible aim so he ended up with only one desired food: broccoli. He aimed for a lot of stuff such as asparagus and berries, but he wasn't wearing his glasses or contacts so this resulted in him getting stuff such as ice cream and marshmallows. The spinach came from _Raph's_ terrible aim. No body complained, but Jewel wished that she did.

XxXxX

Casey didn't know what was worse: dealing with his meddling little sister 24/7, or dealing with twelve other meddling teens 24/7 with no way out of it. It started with them looking over his shoulder during breakfast, then it escalated to them ( _Mikey_ ) picking the lock to the restroom while he was inside and leaving it unlocked, allowing the other boys to enter without warning. It was weird.

XxXxX

April didn't have any siblings, and she had lost her mom when she was six so only had Amy, her Aunt Nadia, her scientist-almost-never-there-dad (though he loved her very, very much), and her pet husky named Donkey (why she named it that, she didn't know). When she entered the house, she thought that these 'siblings' would close friends that would soon come to be like family. It was her first day here and she was already started to doubt herself. Melina was nice enough, and so were Ellie and Pop, but Jewel and Amy's rivalry was starting o get on _everyone's_ nerves. Especially on April's.

First, she didn't like some crazed model walking up to her cousin and going down her throat every few minutes, and second, the screaming was just **torture** to her ears at this point. Another thing is that their room is now filled with scorch marks, frost, and icicles at random places, mostly at Amy's and Jewel's beds.

XxXxX

Karai didn't care much of the world around her as she read her Japanese culture book…until Amy threw a snowball beside her, then her face afterwards.

XxXxX

"What the heck?!" Mira screamed at her emails.

"Is there…something wrong?" Alys, the only one of the four hosts present, asked.

"Do you want the bad news, the neutral news, or the one that explains why-you're-a-main-host-now news?" the brunette asked.

"I dunno," Alys replied, blowing off the nail dust from her fingers. "Which one do you think is the worst?" she asked, resuming her nail filing,

"That fact that Wolf's gonna be taking a break from fanfiction for about two to three years," Mira grumbled, grumpily putting on her cobalt hood and crossing her arms.

"That's _terrible_ ," Alys exclaimed with such emotion (sarcasm).

"Your concern is touching."

"Anything else?"

"Hermana wen out to change her birth certificate, again, like she does every two years, and Angel can't attend for a while because college is slaughtering her right now."

"Uh huh, uh huh, mm hmm," Alys hummed.

Mira's bottle green eyes stared blunt daggers into Alys's face, and grumbled something about naughty boys and Alys.

XxXxX

The screen flashed, " _Will the LitSis please report to the living room?_ "

(Melina: Okay, after that first task, I was pumped for the next one. Maybe a bit nervous, but okay.)

"Why are we _here_ **again**?" Casey groused as he took a seat beside Jewel.

"I don't give shit," Jewel snorted.

Casey raised a brow in confusion. "Then why are _you_ here?"

"I was already here to begin with."

Amy plopped down beside April with a bag of marshmallows, offering a handful of the beef-based treats to her cousin, who took them happily. Amy turned back to her bag and was surprised to see a furry little yellow wolf cub chewing away her marshmallows.

"Don't judge," it said, "This is one of the few times I get to eat horse-free mallows."

Ellie sighed as she picked up the little creature as she dragged it away to the other side of the room.

A small tune buzzed about the room for five seconds before Alys's voice echoed to everyone.

" _Testing, testing… 1, 2, 3…_ " she started.

"Alys!" somebody in the background whined.

" _Okay,_ _ **okay**_ _, no need to be so whiny about it_ ," Alys grumbled.

There was shuffling in the speakers and a click before they heard BS's voice.

" _Good afternoon, LitSis,_ " BS greeted. The teens replied with grumbles and mouthfuls of treats. " _How was your morning?_ "

"Great!" Jewel replied sarcastically, a deep frown engraved into her beautiful features.

"Eh, could've been better," Raph replied, shrugging.

"Okay…" For a second, BS's voice wavered into something a bit more childish. "Um…" She cleared her throat and her voice was the same again, "Today you will have a team building task." The faces of the LitSis were a mix of disgust and curiosity as they looked at each other.

XxXxX

Jewel scoffed, " _ **Excuse**_ _me_?"

Mira sighed as she ran her hand down her eyes.

"Stressed already?" Alys asked, placing a hand on the back of the chair.

"Excuse me, but you're not the one who's dealing with exams at the moment," Mira retorted, "And you're not the one who has to deal with a class full of boys every time you go to school."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Imagine… Imagine being strapped to a chair, but the straps are only tight enough to prevent you from doing anything too rash, and while being strapped to that chair, the most annoying person you—"

"Donald Trump."

"—Whatever. Anyway, imagine the most annoying person you've ever met, or ever encountered, being multiplied by a million, and his or her clones are making you just want to restrain and shut them up. But because you're strapped to a chair, all you could do is make empty threats. In addition to that, you can't cuss because every time you do, I'll be greeted with an electric shock."

"Seems though, but whatever. Got a shorter explanation for that, bud?"

Mira twisted her lips in a thoughtful frown. "…Grade 9."

"Oh, yeah. That's though," Alys replied nonchalantly. "Want me to take over?"

Mira clicked the mic button again to make sure it was off and scratched her head furiously. "Yeah…" She got off the velvet chair and Alys took a seat on it. Mira pointed to a screen covered with words in big font, the only different one among the mess of screens displaying various place so the house. "Important stuff here," she pointed to the pink button with 'BS' printed on it in white, "and BS voice here. Don't let it go otherwise you'll sound like you again."

"Seems simple enough," Alys shrugged.

Mira sighed, "I'll be at the control station over there if you need me."

"Yep," Alys replied with a pop. "Don't get tired of being BS after one day? Challenge accepted."

XxXxX

"Um, _hello_?" Jewel called at the black speaker and silver security camera at the corner of the room. "Did you here me? I said I don't wanna work with these dipshits!"

(Jewel: [stares at nails] Don't care… don't ask for my opinion.)

"I'm offended," Donnie commented.

"Hey! I'm talking here!" Jewel yelled, throwing more of Mikey's popcorn at the gadgets.

The small tune from earlier played again, and BS's voice, though a bit deeper, greeted them with: " _If you don't stop throwing popcorn at house property, you'll be kicked out!_ " There was a pause, as if BS just regretted what she said. " _Fine_ ," she huffed, " _Clean up the mess otherwise be punished._ "

"Do you guys notice something different about BS today?" Mikey asked Leo, who shrugged.

"I'll clean up when you tell me why I have to work with these bozos!" Jewel retorted.

" _Hmph,_ picky _,_ " BS grumbled. " _Says here you guys need to tie hankies to each other's wrist to make one long link and try to make it to the other side of the pool through the water._ _ **What kind of specification is this?**_ " she finalized. Everyone heard a soft swiveling of a chair, along with a few voice noises. With a click, the speaker was silent. The screen in front of everyone showed 'Do it otherwise you bitches will regret ever coming here' in a black background.

"I don't take empty threats!" Jewel exclaimed, throwing the entire bag of popcorn at the television. "Give me another task unless you want me to burn this house to the ground!" she yelled, shaking her fist as she stood up.

"Um… she doesn't mean that, does she?" Pop asked, her small cub form wrapping itself around her sister's neck, her soft bushy tail wrapping around Ellie's heads and covering her face. A muffled grunt was the reply.

A small square opened on the ceiling and a bucketful of water was thrown onto Jewel, soaking her and the surrounding carpet.

(Jewel: That was rude.)

(Pop: That was _hila_ -rious.)

XxXxX

Alys laughed as she banged her hand on the table, resting her head on it.

"Was the really necessary?" Mira asked, smiling.

She didn't get a response.

XxXxX

"You know, I don't understand the concept of these," Donnie commented, holding up a white handkerchief that has his face on it.

"I dunno, it's kinda funny," Mikey replied, admiring the picture of him in his Dr Prankenstein costume from two years ago, at the Halloween dance.

"Speak for yourself," Casey mumbled.

Amy looked over and doubled over laughing. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She yelled, she was still laughing.

"Nice," Jewel commented carelessly, staring at the photo of Jones wearing a white bikini and posing for the picture. "You'd make a good model someday." She walked past him. "But never as good as me," she added.

Leo stared at the hanky that had his chubby two-year-old face on it.

" _That_ ," Jewel squealed, "is the _cutest_ thing I've ever **seen**! Can I have a copy, Lion boy~?" she asked, leaning onto Leo's shoulder with a dreamy, persuasive smile on her ruby lips. "If you want, I could give you a copy of a picture of me in lingerie. I was so sexy, they couldn't put it out on public," she said, putting her hands on her hips, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "Bet you'd want to jack yourself off staring at it," she whispered seductively into Leo's ear.

"You alright, cuz?" April asked, staring at her infuriated cousin. The redhead took a step back from Amy. As much as she loved her cousin, the World War III face she was making right now looked… it looked like Leo was Helen of Troy at this point.

(April: What are you looking at me like that for? I know my history isn't that great, but I couldn't think of anything else!

Line Webtoon: I'd say he looks like Shin-ae Yoo from I Love Yoo on Webtoons. Amy's Konsuke and Jewel's Yeong-gi. [shows off mobile phone] Read I Love Yoo by Quimchee on Webtoons, updates Fridays— _**NETWORK**_ _**INTERRUPTION**_

Mira: [sighs with hand on disconnect button] What am I even _doing_?

Alys: Well, it's _your_ fault for letting Webtoons into FFN. Plus I'm pretty much sure that you spelled most of those stuff wrong.

Mira: [hangs head] Don't rub it in.)

"Stupid pyrokenetic," Amy murmured darkly, "I'm gonna show you how to win a boy over, ya bitch."

Leo was blushing furiously as he tried to back away from Jewel as much as he could, but it's a hard thing to do when the girl you're trying to get away from has a super strong grip.

"Aw, that's _so_ adorable, Leo Bear!" Amy cooed, walking over and ignoring Jewel's burning eyes and the lava-like cracks appearing on the Hispanic's forehead. "Where'd ya get it? Wanna see mine?"

"Um…"

(Leo: Okay, so, two girls are battling for your love and—)

"That's cute, Leo. Can I have a copy?" Karai asked innocently, either ignoring or unaware of the powerful eyes threatening to serve her as a freezer-brunt steak on the dinner table tonight.

(Leo: Yeah, make that three.)

"So um…" Melina started, holding up the purple hanky with a picture of her in a fairy costume on it, "We're supposed to tie wrists together and go across the pool?"

"I think we should go get changed," Ellie suggested.

Everyone thought it was a good idea.

XxXxX

(Donnie: You know, I don't know who's farther across the line: Amy, or Jewel.)

Amy wore a green bikini that had pink frills at the edges, a straw hat, and a pair of white sunglasses with her hair tied in a loose ponytail.

Jewel wore a lacy black bra with a matching pair of panties with a long white blazer that might've been lingerie instead of swimwear with her hair combed back, showing off the blue highlights and hiding the pink ones (She has to re-dye her hair later to make sure all Lion Boy sees is blue).

(Donnie: I may not know who is further across the line, but if I _do_ know who's nowhere even close to it: Karai. So glad Leo's drooling over her. [chuckle] You should've seen the looks on their faces. They were both scary and hilarious at the same time.)

Karai wore a black rash guard with silver linings along with a pair of long swimming shorts, a swimming cap, and a pair of purple and black swimming goggles. Compared to the former two, she was much more modest, but the quarter inch of exposed belly was enough to give Leo a nosebleed.

(Jewel: [crosses arms and turns away] Her curves weren't _that_ great.)

(Amy: She may have won this round, but I swear to whatever god that's listening that she **will** regret it.)

XxXxX

Mira had her hand on her forehead as she leaned back. "Does this even looks appropriate to you?" she asked the now present Hermana-Reina.

The host shrugged as she was called by her hair stylist to continue dying her hair the purple and pink color she wanted it to be.

XxXxX

"And…there," Melina said, finishing the last knot for their hanky chain. The order started with her, of course, followed by Kevin, then by Karai, Raph, Donnie, April, Casey, Amy, Leo, Jewel, Mikey, Pop, and falling last, Ellie.

(Melina: Not the best arrangement, but if Leo and April's value my life, as much as I value my own, I gotta find a way to make sure we make it out of the pool _alive_. I'm okay with Donnie and Casey, but Amy and Jewel? Mm mm. Now that's a different story. A real dangerous one.)

"You guys ready?" Melina asked, looking back at her siblings. Hearing a chorus of agreements, she nodded. "Okay, I'll go first." She sat on the edge of the pool and let herself in…until all everyone saw was the top of her head.

(Melina: [bitter] I didn't know that the pool was five feet and eight inches deep, **okay**?!)

"Um…Mel?" Mikey called.

"Is my girlfriend gonna be alright?!" Kevin asked worriedly, his right hand half submerged in the water.

"I'm fine!" Melina gasped, hopping out of the water. "This…was deeper…than I…thought!" she said, hoping in and out of the water.

"This might be a bit harder than we thought…" Karai mumbled.

"Kevin! You idiot! Get in… here! **Now**!" Melina ordered urgently as she moved further along the pool a bit, lightly tugging on the hanky on Kevin's wrist.

"Alright, I'm going, I'm going!" Kevin said, slowly stepping into the water.

(Kevin: [-_-] You know that one moment when you just wish that you had worn a rash guard to the pool instead of a pair of speedos?)

Kevin let out a Spanish curse as he sunk into the water. He was soon followed by Karai, who had no worries with the water, but while going in, she accidentally brought Raph down with her, and it was a domino from there.

XxXxX

" _Alright guys, we're halfway…there!_ " Melina huffed, leading her chain of friend's through the pool.

"Let the fun begin," Reina smirked, cracking her knuckles and stretching her arms.

"This is gonna be good," Alys said, resting her arms at the back of her head.

"Where's Angel? She does _not_ want to miss this," Reina said, tying her long purple-pink hair into a ponytail.

"She won't be here for a while," Mira sighed, arms crossed as she gazed longingly into her iPad, as of waiting for a reply. "Says she's stuck in traffic and the only thing she could do right now is hope that no one will steal her stuff."

"Doesn't she have a car?" Alys asked.

"Doesn't look like it."

"Oh well, more fun for me!" Reina rubbed her hands darkly before pressing a button on the control panel.

XxXxX

Kevin gasped for air while hopping from one foot to another. The pool probably had a dip in the middle for some reason, maybe just to give him a harder time. Now, the only one that wasn't affected by this dip was Donatello, who stood his ground smugly as he held April in his arms, leaving Casey to struggle to keep his head over water. Melina seemed to have just as much trouble as he was, maybe even more, with all the encouragements and orders she was giving out.

She would say, ' _We're almost there! Just a little more!_ ' while they were quarter away from the staring point or ' _Great work! Keep it up!_ ' when they were slipping and sliding along the pool.

BS might've made this whole thing harder for them by putting soap along the grooves in the pool, but Don said that it was probably just a slope. When everyone realized that they were probably gonna end up deeper, they were already too late.

Now, if those troubles weren't enough, the fact that the new three second tone came along in the speakers made Kevin wanna scream a curse, but given his situation, he wasn't able to.

"Hope you guys are having fun over there," BS teased.

" _ **Fun?!**_ " Jewel gasped in rage, or tried to before she was swallowed by waves until she resurfaced. BS must've had some kind of chemical that prevented Amy and Jewel from using their powers, which sounded like a good idea to Kevin, considering he didn't need the water getting any colder. He wouldn't mind a bit o warmth, but Julia probably would've made the water into lava by now.

"Yes. Fun. Now I have a friend here who wants to make things harder for you."

"Heya!" a new voice chimed in. Now, normally they wouldn't care about the end voice, but one thought must've found their way into their minds.

"Hermana?!" April shouted. Now, why she used her energy for screaming that instead of going to the other side of the pool, Kevin didn't know.

"Mmm… not exactly."

"What?" Melina gasped.

"Um, guys?" Pop called from the back, exhausted. "Is it just me, or did the waves get stronger?"

"It's just you, Pop," Donnie said.

"I'm going to have to disagree with you," April squeaked.

"Huh. So that's what it does," Hermana said, as if she did something she didn't know the results of.

"Try pressing the that button," the new host -Alys, was it?- suggested.

"What? Don't you dare—" Amy was cut off by a sudden rise in water level.

"Hey, are you crazy?!" a young voice screamed. "You can't drown them!"

"Ah, shit, sorry…" Hermana cursed, the water lever then went down to their waists, which was a _huge_ relief.

"I thought I gave you a manual," the kid said.

"Psh, ain't nobody got time for that," Alys pointed out.

"She's right," Hermana conquered.

"Well at least know the basics!" the kid yelled.

There was an argument on the other side of the speaker. It went on for a bout a minute when Melina decided that they'd better take advantage of the situation.

"Guys!" she called, "Move it or lose it!"

And so they did their best to sprint to the other side of the pool, until the water level rose to their necks and suddenly there were rubber ducks all over the place. Whether it was the smell of burnt rubber or the fact that they were so close to the end that got Melina pissed, the rest didn't want anything to do with it.

XxXxX

"I don't know whether that's a pity, or what," Mira said flatly, staring at the screen that monitored the hundred meter pool. The last quarter of the pool was covered with yellow rubber duckies. While she was there, deciding on whether or not she should reach over and give them a boost by passing over a few life vests, her two friends were rolling on the floor with tears in their eyes. Of course, both of them heard the door creak just as much as they heard Angel's tired voice go through the door.

"I'm…here!" she panted, falling onto her knees. "What…did I miss?" Mira stepped aside to let the blond take a good look at the LitSis pushing their way past a sea of yellow rubber. "What the heck?"

XxXxX

Ellie didn't know if BS had a split personality or what. She was pretty much sure that when she first came in, BS was a nice person who just wanted to act as their big sister, but the girl must've hit her head or something because today, she was cursing s whole lot more along with the fact that she was messing with them. That was a problem because one moment, she's telling you that you should get some rest, the next her counterpart tells them what a terrible job they did in between hiccups of laughter.

After another few minutes of tug of war in between her two personalities, the sweeter BS's voice came through the speakers.

"Sorry about that," she said. She clear her throat, "Now, got get some rest. You deserve it. Also, there's a dinner surprise for you guys because you did such a great job even with all the trials you've gone through today."

"Even the bubbles that gave us zero visibility?" Donnie deadpanned.

" _Especially_ with the bubbles that gave you zero visibility!" BS's other personality exclaimed, only to be shoved away but the first.

"Dinner at eight," was the last thing they heard before the speakers clicked off.

XxXxX

Chicken soup after a long day like today sounded like a great idea to Mikey. That's what they had for dinner. It was hot and steaming, served alongside bowls of light chips. It was good. So good that even Jewel had enjoyed it. It was probably because she didn't know it was chicken to begin with. Oh well, he'll tell her later, after a good night's sleep. Except, the second he laid in bed, he felt like there were still waves lapping at his arms, and it bothered him. It must've bothered everyone else as well because they ended up gathering in the living room and falling asleep at 1 AM after telling a bunch of stories. In addition to that, all four of the rivals have agreed to a temporary truce with each other just because they were that tired. It ended with Amy sleeping with her arms wrapped around Leo's, Jewel sleeping separated from them like the lone wolf she was, April snuggling her head onto Donnie's plastron, and Casey sleeping on his belly on the couch.

Yeah. It was a good day.

XxXxX

The stress was overwhelming.

And she thought that Grade 9 was the face of death itself.

Mira was so tired for the day, she had to eat an apple to continue studying for the upcoming exam. Unlike Angel, who had already gone through 12 cups of Starbucks shakes because coffee wasn't good for her, Mira didn't have the money to waltz into a cafe and order as she pleased. She was fourteen and was still in the awkward phase that everyone goes through. In addition to that, two bucks a week didn't seem like enough money to buy a small cup of shake. She didn't really know. The last time she had Starbucks, her friend bought it for her, because her parents didn't want her to go anywhere near that place. Oh well. Life sucks.

With all the stress going about, you'd think that sleep would be great right now. And it would be, if tonight wasn't one of those insomniac nights. Too bad it was. Reina and Alys were passed out on different parts of the couch while Angel was reading her books furiously. Huh. That's strange. The second she reclaimed her seat, she didn't feel like going to read her ebooks. Instead, she went to her domain and stayed there until her iPad gave out. When it did, she was forced to read her notes. She passed out at 3 AM, thirty minutes before Angel did.

Welcome to life kids. The place where you are never safe until you find someone to be endangered with.


	5. Welcome Frini

**Okay, unexpected update. Right before the exam week starts. Also, Frini or Rose is crazylil'bunny. Go check her out. And while you're at it, go check out the others as well. Enjoy :)**

XxXxX

Alys rocked herself on her heels as she waited at one of the many exits of the airport. It was a hot but rainy day, and it _**sucked**_. It was her summer vacation, so nothing big was coming up, but still. It sucked to be in a place that was a few hundred miles away from the equator. It was _burning_ while it was **raining**.

 _Fuck_.

Somehow, even in this forty degree heat, she was still standing there and not lying in a hospital bed. Sweat drenched her clothes, her make-up smudged all over her face in an attempt to wipe it off. If this friend wasn't so important, she would be freshening up in the restroom right now. Sadly, this friend was one of her good ones, so she waited.

Now, when you're at an airport, it isn't uncommon to see two hundred different hair colors and five hundred different races and hybrids. But seeing a blonde jumping up and down while waving an iPad Pro with ' _Alys!_ ' written on it in bold highlighter, it's kinda hard not to cringe.

XxXxX

Frini almost fainted while staring at the world around her. And she thought that the entrance was the best thing in the house. She was wrong. Oh so _very_ wrong.

The 'heart' of the house was breathtaking. So many buttons and knobs, along with a sea of monitors showing several views of the current activities which involved Raph chasing Mikey around the boys' room, Kevin trying to pick the lock of the bathroom in said room, Ellie and Pop joking around with Melina and April in the girl's room, Leo and Karai chatting in the dinning room (though Frini swears that she could see a blush across his cheeks) with Jewel and Amy glaring at the former girl from around the corner, and Donnie appreciating the peace and quiet in the living room.

"Where's Casey?" Frini asked.

"In the bathroom," a girl said from the side. The only light in the room at the moment was the one that emitted from the monitors, it was a lot, but fifty shades of pink made the little teen's hair look like it was. "Kevin's trying to pick the lock, like Mikey did a few days ago."

Frini just stared. She clipped the left side of her shoulder length blond hair behind her ear in an attempt to see better. This girl…this girl was _short_.

XxXxX

Everything was going well, Donnie would say. He was enjoying the rare peace inside the house and loved the fact that he brought a few books. The books were his favorites. They were full of facts he either already knew or read about a million times before. In addition to that, they were water and rip proof. He wished it could last long. Sadly, when a blur of pink and purple kicked open the door, the peace was broken.

XxXxX

If Reina found it fun to drown the siblings in the last activity, she surely is having blast right now. Running around with a water balloon gun that is loaded with fifty balloons was the best thing ever created.

Alys got bored one day and decided to make something fun. She, along with Angel, were able to create is beautiful work of art. Mira wanted at least five to be done by the next activity, but she let Reina play with the prototype _inside_ the house. Reina was happy.

The only places that were off limits were the rooms, since Mira was planning to put a carpet in those and didn't want to mess up the room more than Jewel and Amy have already had. It was understandable, but still. Best. Gun. _Ever_.

Everyone was running around in sheer panic while they were soaking wet. No one was fighting against her. Well… no one but Mikey.

 _Thirty balloons_.

She was gonna have to be smart. Mikey had got her good. She had ducked into the activity room not so long ago, but she knew that Mikey will soon have the guts to come in a pulverize her.

She tied her now soaked hair into a wet braid and held it together with a hair clip she had previously used. She adjusted her animal-eared headband and her belt which had a matching tail attached to it and threw down her purple coat and hat, showing a pink dress with a wet bobble skirt. She also took off her boots and went on bare foot. She then took a deep breath and ran out with a scream

XxXxX

Jewel _hated_ this chemical. At first she thought it was chlorine she smelled. She was partially right because the chlorine was mixed with some kind of chemical that prevented her from using her enhanced abilities. Now, after getting hit with at least three liters of water, the best she could do is light a candle wick.

 _ **Amy**_ seemed to have more luck. The best _**she**_ could do is make half melted snowballs. She said that if she had her magical perfume bottle, she'd be able to do so much more. Jewel doubted that. The kyrokenetic was able to win Leo's favor, at least for this round.

Karai had been dodging water balloons and had only been hit once, by Mikey. Oh he is so dead later. How Melina, Pop, Ellie, and April haven't come out to see what was going on seemed to be a mystery.

Now, if only she could find that bastard.

XxXxX

 _Ten balloons_.

This mystery assailant was down to ten balloons. Mikey had two. He had to be wise about this. Sadly, wise isn't in his department.

 _Miss._

 _Miss._

Well… that was a waste.

XxXxX

Reina had dominated. 12 siblings were sulking in the couch. Everyone was down. Wait…12? Weren't there—

" **Goongalaaaaaaaaaaaa!** "

She was then tackled by a half naked fifteen year old.

"Don't worry guys!" Casey yelled, pressing his foot in between Reina's shoulder blades. It didn't hurt, but the other foot was stepping on her long, half destroyed braid. And it _hurt_.

XxXxX

" _Casey Jones has got you!_ "

Frini leaned in in anticipation. This was getting _good_. The water war has lasted for about two hours, and was finally reaching its end. Best part? It was in real time. Beautiful.

XxXxX

"Get your stinkin' foot out of my hair!" the assailant yelled.

"Hermana Kunoichi?" Kevin gasped in disbelief.

"It's Reina Ninja now, mofo!" she retorted.

"Hey!" A voice called. They all turned to the dented door and saw a girl wearing a one-piece bathing suit, a pair of black track pants, a gold colored jacket, converse and a scarlet red motorcycle helmet with a heavily tinted visor. "Fuck off!" The newcomer fired a barrage of red balloons at Casey, causing him to stumble and fall onto the floor.

With a groan, he realized that the first assailant was now on her feet, pointing her gun at him. "Prepare to die," she smirked.

XxXxX

Mira sighed as she watched the green light flick off. Angel was offline. Angel was at college and won't be coming back soon. Oh well. She'll get over it soon. Maybe even before the house closes.

Mira walked past the heart of the house when she got a glance at the newcomer, her face inches away from the central monitor. Mira sighed. She walked over and gently peeled the blond to a safe distance. After doing so, she couldn't help but look over to see what was so interesting.

" _Mercy!_ " Casey gasped as her friend Reina pressed her foot harder on his chest. The latter gave a big, evil laugh, pushing the nose of her gun onto Casey's nose.

That was a wonderful sight, especially when she saw another girl keeping the other siblings hostage.

 _Should've known that those two would team up._

"Hey," she called. Frini turned her attention to the younger brunette. "I'm not sure how much longer that will last, but you wanna get in there?"

The her lake blue eyes lit up with excitement. "Really?"

"Go ahead," Mira shrugged. "But I don't know if you'd make it."

"Oh, don't worry, I will," the other girl chuckled evilly, rubbing her hands in the same manner.

XxXxX

"Sayonara, Jones!" 'Reina' exclaimed. Which a splash, Casey was soaked.

Mikey gasped. "Casey, **noooooooooooo**!"

Casey shook majority of the wetness of in annoyance. "Aw, c'mon! I just had a bath!"

The small tune of BS played on the speakers. Followed by 'Hostesses: 1, LitSis: 0' flashing on the screen.

"Aw yeah! We won this round, _**motherfucker**_!" the other girl yelled, raising her gun in the air.

"Oh no, you don't!" Mikey yelled. He raised a stray water balloon and tossed it at the other girl, soaking her.

The room fell in silence as the girl slowly turned to the orange clad turtle. Even though her black visor, he could feel the vengeful glare she was giving him. "You are gonna pay for that," she growled.

Mikey swallowed in fear.

Leo smirked with a playful glint in his eyes, "Bring. _It_. _**On**_."

"Alight then," a third voice called. They all turned to the door and saw a girl with blonde hair tied into a ponytail wearing a set of BS's swimwear and a big leather belt loaded with colorful balloons. "Let round two begin."

XxXxX

 **Deleted scenes:**

" **It's Reina Ninja now, mofo!" she retorted. She reached behind her and gripped Casey's calf, then pulled. The teen gasped as he landed on his back and the antagonist was rearmed, her gun pointed at his face. "Prepare to die."**

 **ZzZzZ**

" **Aw yeah! We won this round,** _ **MOTHERFUCKER**_ **!" the other girl yelled, raising her gun in the air.**

" **Can I have a rematch?" Mikey yelled.**

 **Busting down the slightly closed door (Mira was gonna kill her later), Frini came in with a smirk. "** _ **Gladly**_ **."**

 **ZzZzZ**

 **Mira looked over to the screen to see what was so interesting. There, stood Reina and most probably Alys holding the LitSis hostage for some reason. Rolling her eyes, she clicked on the mic button, not bothering to let out the tune or making herself sound like BS, she said, "Achi Alys, Achi Reina, I'm very much sure that you want them to live long enough to see the sun again."**

(Didn't continue it from there since I didn't like it.)

 **ZzZzZ**

 **Angel looked over to her phone and immediately wished she didn't. There, a photo was sent to her. A photo of Reina, Alys, and some random blond stepping on a doggy pile of LitSis in pride, as if they had just won a victory. Casey didn't seem every happy, as he had his middle finger raised at the camera.**

 **ZzZzZ**

" **Oh. My. GOD!" Frini squealed. "You're so much younger than I thought you would be!" She tapped Mira's head twice.**

(Didn't continue since I felt like I was writing Frini Rose ooc.)

 **ZzZzZ**

 **Alys stood waiting at the airport on the hot day.** _ **Rose's flight touched down**_ **hours** _**ago! Where the fuck is she?!**_

 **Suddenly, the Hispanic was soaking wet with iced water. With a yelp, she shivered. She looked up and saw that the blond she had been looking for all this time was standing on a stepping ladder with an empty metal bucket in her hands.**


	6. It Gets Better Before It Gets Worse

**Okay. Language and sexual themes, but they're meant to be verbally offensive.**

 **Also, please don't take anything from this fanfiction and when I mean anything, I mean values because there is nothing for you here. This story was written for my pleasure and posted for others. This story wasn't meant to walk up to you and tell you how to act.**

 **Also also, there are less than a hundred views for this so I'm kinda thinking highly of myself here, but still! My point stands.**

XxXxX

"Does it hurt?" Frini asked.

Reina flicked the small nubs of baby flesh sprouting from the top of her head. "Nah."

"Oh okay…" There was a pause. "Does it hurt when I do this?" Frini added, reaching to squish the appendages.

"Mm… nuh-uh," Reina replied as she shook her head.

"I see…"

As Frini and Reina played their game of If-I-do-this-will-it-do-that, Angel rolled her eyes before going back to the act of forcing her eyes to memorize every bit of word she could inhale from this freakishly-expensive, totally-not-necessary college book.

"Is it really that _bad_?" Alys asked. Angel nodded numbly. "Well, sucks to be you," she replied nonchalantly. The Hispanic glanced over to the heart of the house and shrugged out of boredom. "Hey, Frini, Reina!" she called. The two looked over to her with confused, nothing-better-to-do expressions. "Wanna watch the LitSis for a bit?"

XxXxX

Privacy was nonexistent in this house, even if you exclude the cameras. Well, at least for Leo.

All the LBs had this bathroom problem wherein somebody would always find the time to pick the lock and it got weird from there. He couldn't blame them, though. He took part in it a few times.

Following that, he would feel somebody watching he every move. Literally. It was either the intense drop or rise of temperature, maybe both that gave away the fact that either Amy or Jewel was watching him. Don't get him wrong. They were both really, _really_ nice girls, but at some point April told him that he might start House War II (following Reina's ambush a few days ago) with all the fuss he was making, and he didn't want to _that_.

Sadly, it was almost inevitable to have two girls dueling over him every now and again, with another girl he liked in the sidelines laughing at how pathetic he looked.

XxXxX

Jewel looked around the room. She's only been in here a few times and it pissed her every time. To start off, she was talking to a black screen then the room was all pink, reminding her of an infamous brunette. In addition to that, the fact that it was called the 'confession room' made it seem like this room was gonna squeeze all her secrets out. Well guess what? She wasn't gonna let that happen.

" _Ah yes, Jewel, please, take a seat,_ " BS purred. It was, as Mikey dubbed it, her 'evil twin'. Jewel didn't really care about that shit but it sure was getting on her nerves. Despite her urge to burn the house to the ground, she shrugged and jumped over the couch and made herself comfortable. " _Would you like anything?_ "

"Nah, I'm good," Jewel replied nonchalantly.

" _Berries?_ " BS offered.

A glass bowl emerged from below the table and popped out. It had all of Jewel's favorites and they looked good. She _could_ resist, but she didn't. She bent over, picked one up, and plopped it into her mouth. _Delicious_. Then proceeded to claim the whole bowl.

(Jewel: [rolls eyes] Don't look at me like that. It's been weeks of playing basketball for food and no one's gotten me any berries, okay?!)

XxXxX

Now that Jewel was in the confession room, Amy found her chance to have some quality time with Leo **alone**.

(Amy: I know that it's bad to break into empty houses, but Jewel's done it before… _literally_ , so why can't I… _ **figuratively**_?)

She crept up to her crush from under the table. Leo was peacefully having a conversation with that stupid girl Karai, who had already won several sticks (Amy had kept count), but not this time. Ohhoho, not today miss.

XxXxX

Leo looked down when he felt a chin settle on his knees and sure enough, Amelia Smith lay there with her big, puppy dog eyes. It was adorable and creepy at the same time.

Karai looked over and nodded in understanding. "I'll leave you two alone now," she said, getting up and doing as she had promised.

There was a moment of silence as Amy just kept getting cuter and cuter. Leo was seriously getting weirded out now. Don't get him wrong. Amy was sweet, loving, and caring. In addition to that, she's incredibly protective of Leo. Just like the time she blasted Karai under twenty feet of snow just to have him all to herself (that was of course, only for five seconds before she was blasted with a hundred degrees of heat by Jewel).

"Hey there, Leo Bear," Amy said cutely, tilting her head in the slightest manner, making Leo blush with how cute and affectionate she was being. "Wanna talk?"

"Um…we kinda already are," Leo replied lamely. _Kuso! Get it together, Leo! It's_ _ **just**_ _Amy._ Putting it like that made Leo feel a whole lot worse.

"Oh okay I see," Amy replied. She made her eyes bigger, somehow, and Leo felt like he could just get lost in those big, shiny emeralds. The moment was ruined when a big chunk of Amy's brown locks decided 'Hey, now's that perfect time to fall onto her face!' and so Amy ended up spluttering and cursing as she tried to fix the moment.

XxXxX

Alys just wanted to laugh her head off right now. She couldn't, of course, not when she was pretending to be BS and just trying to confuse Jewel with fake love stories and experiences she just made up on the spot. Even Reina and Frini, who were on the side, were ready to burst out laughing because of how ridiculous it was.

" _He did that to you?_ " Jewel asked.

"Yeah. I know, right?" Alys replied in BS's voice. "I mean, would you believe his guts? He walked up to me and broke up with me. When I asked him why, he said 'This relationship can't work because…" Alys let out a gasp. It was supposed to be dramatic, and it kinda did, but the gasp was out of contained laugher, not tears, "because…"

" _Because what?_ " Jewel asked earnestly, as if this was her favorite TV show.

"Because I liked dogs!" Alys finished in a strained voice, a big smile plastered on her face and tears were steaming down her cheeks but she went on with the act. "And because I liked cats and turtles and ice cream! He was the cruelest boyfriend ever! And you know what I said to him? Huh? Do you know what?! I said that I hated him because he didn't like me for who I was! And…and…" By this point, Frini and Reina were snickering, the latter's new, fully grown tail stiff with contained joy. "And that if he didn't like my pussy, then he should've just fucked off! He didn't need to slap me or-or hurt me, he just had to fuck off, put his clothes back on and leave the house! That sick bastard!" Alys finished, pounding her fist on the table for emphasis.

"Hey!" Reina called. Alys looked over and saw her covering Frini's ears. "There are little ears over here!"

The blond's eye twitched as she slapped Reina's hands away and started chasing the latter girl around the heart of the house with a killer glare in her eyes.

Alys rolled her eyes.

God could've sent her to hell for all she cared, but this was just getting good.

XxXxX

"You have a little brother?" Amy asked earnestly, leaning forward. She was really interested in the casual conversation she and the love her life were having. It was enough to make her heart soar, but she wasn't sure how she was able to keep a straight face and stay away from his personal space when she oh so wanted to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him.

"Yeah… why?" Leo asked nervously, leaning back slightly. "Do _you_ have any little siblings?"

"Nah," Amy replied, leaning back. Leo sighed in relief. "I only had April, my mom, my uncle Kirby, my pet box alien, Om-Nom, and April's dog Donkey my whole life."

"Umm… _Donkey_?" Leo asked unsurely.

"Yeah," Amy smiled at the day the black and white Pomeranian puppy peeked out of its open cage. "One of my mom's friends had a baby that came along and started shouting 'Donkey! Donkey!' at April's new puppy. Probably because he couldn't say 'doggy', but the name stuck. So yeah. Did _you_ have any pets?"

"Uh—My little brother had a pet fish named Ryan at one point," Leo replied.

"Ryan?" Amy asked, checking to be sure if she heard it right. "Ryan. As in, _Captain Ryan_. From Space Heroes."

Leo's eyes went wide. "You know that show? D-do you like it?" he asked.

"Like it? I **love** it!" Amy grinned.

"Did you see the episode where Captain Ryan slapped himself?"

"See it?! I watched that episode a million times! I love it! It's one of favorites! Hey, did-did you know about he time when Captain Ryan brought two other crew members with him on a mission?"

"Yeah?"

"The directors actually said that they didn't actually disintegrate! The boss in the next episode was actually the two poor crew members combined!"

"No way!"

" **Really!** "

(Amy: And that is how I blew my flirting chance with Leo. But on the bright side, it wasn't all in all wasted. At least I was able to geek out with someone about Space Heroes. [grins like an idiot])

XxXxX

"So… tell me the scoop on you and Leo," Alys said, wiping away the tears of joy.

The confession room was littered with empty bowls and tissues from the stories she's told Jewel, and right now, it the was other girl's turn.

" _Well_ …" Jewel started. " _I'm sure that Leo's totally into me. The problem is that he's also into Karai and Amy. So right now, I'm trying to figure out a way on how to get rid of them. Peacefully. Not matter how much I wanna strangle them. Having my hands dirty would_ _ **not**_ _make me look good in front of Lion Boy._ "

"Why would you want to strangle them?"

" _Why?_ _ **Why?!**_ " Jewel spluttered angrily. " _It's because those two sick bitches are the definition of hell! The definition of darkness! The definition of a disgrace! Karai keeps talking to Leo, pretending like she doesn't know what's going on and Amy… oh that little bastard! She's all sweet and kind and_ _ **bleh**_ _! She's just as cute as the other girls are! She's not different from the crowd! She doesn't deserve Lion Boy!_ "

"And what makes you think that you are deserving of the handsome prince? I wanna hear," Alys purred. _Finally_. Jewel was opening up.

" _I'm different! I've got the guts to man up and punch any sicko in the face. Not hesitation! No mercy! No nothing! In addition to that, I'm pretty. Amy's cutesy, but I'm sexy! You get what I mean? Anyway, I'm twice the girl Amy is, and I'm thrice the rebel she'll ever be!_ "

The rant went on until Mira came back from her exams to find Alys engrossed in a rant of curses towards a certain brunette.

XxXxX

Melina somehow felt responsible for Jewel. She didn't know why, but she somehow did. When Jewel was called to the confession room, she first thought that the girl was gonna be the next team leader. The next thought was that Jewel was going to get into trouble. But she came out like she had just gotten the best thing in life served to her on a golden plate and studded with diamonds.

"How was your meeting with BS?" Melina asked.

"It was cool," Jewel replied with a smile. "I like your shirt, by the way. Very soft, though I think that you should wear your hair in a braid, so that you look more mature." And with that, she walked away.

Alright, whatever happened inside the confession room, Melina was now more curious to know than ever.

XxXxX

Pop rolled out of bed for what felt like the first time in a million. Another day, another six AM alarm, another day of trying to stay out of Jewel and Amy's rivalry, which was in some way, harder than living on the streets while being stalked by a crazed army the size of the US.

When she had first entered the house, the beds had been clean, identical, and arranged in a single neat row. Now, most girls slept by the door in two neat rows facing each other while Jewel and Amy's beds were on the other side, also facing each other. It made ability shows much easier and safer for everyone. It also made fighting more convenient and frequent for the two. There were some nights when Pop would fall asleep at the smell of sleeping gas, the sound of Jewel and Amy trying to get on each others' nerves, and the feeling of burning heat at her body while frost nipped at the foot of her bed.

It was clear that the two had done some serious damage to each other's side of the room. Amy's canopy was defaced by scorch marks, dagger cuts, and crisp edges. Her futon and bedding weren't in any better condition. Her dresser and vanity were still intact, but her mirror had a big meltdown the other day so when you look at it, you can only see your deformed face, sorta like in fun houses but ten times worse and more bothering. Jewel's bed, on the other hand, was left with a canopy that had fallen to the floor in a sheet of shattered ice that somehow never melted and her bed covered in uneven layers of frost while icicles dangled from her bed frame, the wood half burned to crisp from tantrums. Her mattress was hard and uncomfortable in the most inconvenient places while her pillow was hard as rock and the sheets were reduced to half their former size.

Why so much elaboration? Because whenever Pop would rolled out of bed, she was greeted by the sight of those two trying to make the best out of the situation. Why did these two even stay in the same room? Why didn't BS move one of them, or at best, both of them to a different room? It was all a mystery.

However, today was quite different. Both seemed to be in a good mood and holding an actual _conversation_. As in, light chit-chat. The kind you do with **friends**. Pop tried to convince herself that this was nothing more than a dream, but the other girls seemed to be just as surprised, most in half-waken states, like this blond that just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Hey, Jewel, would it be cool if Dolly turned into a real dog just now?" Amy asked. _Who's Dolly?_

" **Heck** no!" Jewel exclaimed, holding a stuffed dog close to her chest. "Don't you dare try anything, _Ice Princess_!" _Ice_ _Princess?_ Jewel usually called Amy slut or bitch or whatever other profane insults there were for prostitution. "That would be like turning Lion Boy into a stuffed turtle!"

"I mean, that wouldn't be so bad, if you look at it."

"I'm sharing him with you."

"Feeling's mutual."

Alright, what the _heck_ was going on?

XxXxX

This was either the calm before the storm, or the best day of her life here in the house.

Seeing the cyrokenetic and pyrokenetic of the house get together for breakfast was terrifying and relieving at the same time. When they bickered, you don't know if they're suddenly gonna ruin the house or if they'd start the game of whoever-can-make-the-best-comeback-gets-to-start-the-next-conversation-with-Leonardo thing. This applied for all their meals for the rest of the day, _except_ when the siblings had gotten together in the living room that night for their version of a slumber party, where the spotlight shifted to Casey and Donnie. That was much more interesting because there were several occasions when you would see Amy and Jewel giving Donatello advice while Raph gave Casey clever insults. How quaint.

For some reason, long after BS had shut down all the lights, the LitSis stuck together and Melina found herself waking at nine the next morning, surrounded by her siblings.

This just might work.

XxXxX

"Now I feel bad for the need to the separate them," Mira said.

Reina choked on her soda. By now, her leopard ears had grown to full size and were the size of her hands, making the way they perked up super obvious and exaggerated. " _ **Separate?!**_ "

Frini had also stopped blowing her orange bubblegum. She had been trying to make it as big as she can, but at Mira's words, she had stopped, making the candy pop all the way to her forehead. Mira was sure that Frini wanted to say something, but at the moment, all she cared about was being respectful and keeping herself from bursting into laughter.

"Woah, woah, **woah**." Alys was suddenly at the controls, glaring down at Mira. "What is this separation shit you're talking about? They were just beginning to get along!"

Mira snorted, making the older teen glare down at her more. The brunette rolled her eyes. "Achi Alys, _relax_. Let me explain," Mira said calmly, but in the inside, she was laughing her guts out. "You know how there are only supposed to have two winners in the end? Well, this game's winners will be determined by elimination. Therefore, I need to remove them one by one until there are only two left. And I know this makes me sound like —excuse my language— a _bitch_ , but you know, you can't always be happy. Don't worry, they won't be banned from the house for all eternity, nothing like that, but—"

"You can't just separate them!" Frini, who had gotten out of of her gum gag, yelled. "That's cruelty! **Cruelty** I tell you!"

Mira blinked at the blond. Inside, she really wanted to bubble into laughter, but the more she held it down, the less she wanted to laugh, kinda like a balloon losing its air while being squished by a heavy book of some sort. She felt like a professional right now, no matter how terrible of a job she was doing. "Basically it's a game of elimination," she said simply.

"But like Alys said!" Reina exclaimed, "The fun was only beginning!"

"I'm not gonna separate them right now! What do you think I am? An idiot?" Mira yelled. She didn't feel like yelling, it was an instinct that was pressed into her by years of being feared by the boys of her class. Somehow, with all that fear, they only heard her when she yelled, and she felt like that right now. "I may be careless and clumsy, but I'm no idiot."

"You can barely cross the street," Aly commented.

"Yeah, I got it. _Thanks_ ," Mira said. "I feel bad for separating them because the due's this Friday! It's _**Wednesday**_!"

"Friday? Can't you extend it to Saturday?" Frini asked.

"Can't! We're already a chapter behind schedule. As soon as this one gets out, we'll be _two_ chapters behind schedule!"

"You _never_ stick to your plans," Reina deadpanned, poker-faced.

"Yes! Thank you very much!" Mira retorted.

XxXxX

They were called to the confession room. All thirteen of them. At. The same. Time.

As task leader, everyone found it appropriate for Melina to sit in the middle. The rest was chaos. Three minutes later, Kevin and Casey was sitting to her left while Pop and April sat to her right. Mikey and Ellie sat by Popcorn's feet. Behind April stood Donnie, hands on her shoulders, while Karai sat on the arm rest next to the redhead. Next to Casey stood Raphael, who didn't seem to care about standing up. Behind everyone was Amy and Jewel with Leo in between. _Ah, love._

BS has called on them and while the atmosphere was light, April seemed to be tense. Before the team leader could do anything about it, the tone played in the speakers and everyone straightened up.

"Good afternoon, LitSis!" The 'original' BS greeted. "I have good news and bad news."

 _Oh_. April must've seen it coming.

"Good news is that I'm happy that you guys got together on time!"

" _ **On time?**_ " Raph asked. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Nothing good," someone in the background of the speaker yelled.

BS let out a sigh. "I have a task for you on Friday. All TVs will show the date until then. Be prepared for losses. Have a good day."

And then she was gone.

Well… that was… _vague_.


End file.
